As You Wish
by shaunna100
Summary: When Bell Swan falls pregnant with the star athelet's baby after a night of drunken mistakes, she needs to come to terms with having a child and building a relationship with the baby's father, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**One: The Start**

I walk down the hallways of Forks High school with my head lowered. My books are clenched tightly to my chest as I try to walk, unnoticed, but of course I do not prevail. With a stomach as protruding as my own, it is _extremely_ hard for no one to not notice you.

My best friend Angela is walking beside me, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She is humming something to herself as we make our way to history class with the same teacher I've has since I first started going to this school my freshman year. I am now a junior, a straight- A student, and a mother- to- be.

"Really," Angela says as we turn into the classroom and make a beeline for our seats in the back, "I didn't think it was possible do have so much homework for one night and actually get it finished. Munoz is a freak." She extends her hand and I take some paper from her, smiling as best as I can.

"Thanks," I say as I sit in my seat, lean back, and rest my head against the cold, hard wall. "Everything's been so hectic that I've hardly had enough time to brush my hair, let alone do an assignment." I thumb through the pages she passed me, liking what I see. I've been so busy with doctor's appointments, ultrasounds, decoration the nursery, that the assignment that Mr. Munoz had assigned had been the last thing on my mind. Thankfully, though, Angela had offered to do my mine me.

"Talk about it." She flicks a piece of brown hair out of her face and beings to copy the notes Munoz has written on the board. I just copy that I feel is important, not bothering to copy what I think is unusable.

It's about half way through the class when the bitchiest girl I have ever known named Darcy Queen turns her body around in her seat so she is facing me and says, "Have you found out who the father is yet?" in the most high pitched, awful voice I have ever heard in my seventeen years.

I bit my lip and keep my eyes on my paper. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I say through clenched teeth, trying not to let anything she says bother me. "No, I really need to get these notes-"

"Please," she scoffs. "You and I both know that you aren't writing notes. And we both know that you're nothing but a selfish, slimy _slut_."

I don't let her bother me. I can't let her bother me. If I let everything everybody says bother me, then by the end of the day, I would be nothing but a crumbled mess on the floor.

"Don't act like I'm not here," she says as she reached over and grabs my pencil, causing me to draw a jagged line across my notes. I look up, glare, and she just rolls her eyes, seemingly unharmed. "You and I both know what you _really_ are."

I bit my lip and look down. "Can't you just leave me alone?" I whisper.

"Ladies!" Munoz bursts from the front of the class. "Please, be quiet and take some notes!"

"Yes, Sir," I mumble. Darcy looks at me, narrows her eyes, and turns her body so she is facing the front away from me.

The class went by fairly quickly after that. When the bell rang, I met Angela and her boyfriend, Eric, outside by the lockers. Eric's arm was snaked around her shoulders, their hands intertwined in a way that didn't look comfortable.

"I've got gym now," I say, "so I guess I'll see you during break?"

Angela nods. "Break," she agrees, then she and Eric head off in the same direction, off to Trig.

I turned on my heel and begin to walk towards the girls changing room. Although I don't participate in the hard activities in gym anymore, I do, however, participate in the slow games, so therefore, I still change.

I open the door to the ladies room, feeling the steam from the showers open my pores. I go to the back changing room, my bag swung over my shoulder, and take off my shirt. Then I glance in the mirror, my stomach protruding. I gingerly run my hand around my stomach, feeling the baby's foot, pressed so tightly to my skin, and then the hand, which always seem to the reaching for something, anything.

When the bell rings, I know I am late. I scramble to put on my shirt and jogging pants, rushing out of the stall so quickly my head hurts. I push open the two doors that lead to the gym, and smile timidly at my coach.

I stand with a bunch of girls who I don't really know except in this class. I am about to speak, to join in on the conversation, when the gym doors swing open and the entire football team, dressed in their varsity jackets, enter the gym. Including him. Edward Cullen.

Edward is very nonchalant about the situation. _Our_ situation. He doesn't even talk to me, let alone wonder how the baby is, how _his_ baby is, or what I'm going to do with it. I mean, it's not like we really know each other, but he could still ask.

At this moment, I am five months pregnant. My stomach, while swollen and noticeable, is not as large as it will get, and can still be hidden fairly well if I wear the right clothes. Tight under the bust, then flows. But I don't want to hide it, because unlike Edward, I am not ashamed.

Edward is the star quarter back of the Forks High School Spartans. We were once called the Trojans, but once the head of the school board heard of it, she quickly changed it, claiming that it would "send a bad influence on the young of today", which I think is totally bull. If anything, maybe, it would have taught us to wait.

I got pregnant over summer vacation. I was at a party, which is something I rarely go to considering I'm more of a suffer through in silence type. But Angela was dying to go, and she was so excited that saying no would just crush her spirit. So I went, had a few drinks of vodka, and before I knew it, I was wasted, in the arms of Edward Cullen, then upstairs, secluded away from the rest of the party.

"It's fine," he said as he hovered around him, his breath spelling of mint and beer. "Everything's going to be okay. It's going to be alright." And then he leaned down and kissed me, hard and rough, and I kissed him back, not knowing what I was really doing, what I was getting myself into, until it was too late.

It was about five weeks after that, at the end of summer vacation, when I found out I was expecting. I had been sick for the past few weeks, my head had hurt, and I was craving peanut butter, which was weird considering I hated peanut butter. When I finally went to the doctor, they had told me I was about five weeks along, that I was going to have a baby, and I just broke down and cried.

My life was going to change, I wasn't going to college, and Edward gets to go on, his life unchanged. Everything is changing for me. _Everything_.

I had told him two weeks into the school year. I remember the day as if it was yesterday.

_My hands shakes as I write the note. But I can't help it, can't stop. It's too late to stop anything, anything at all. Too late to go back and change what I've done. Too late to not go to that party, to just stay home and watch television or do homework. Too late for anything, but I still wish._

Edward,

Please, meet me outside in the courtyard by the fountain at lunch. It's urgent. Don't be late; I'll be waiting.

_My heart is beating so hard I can hear it in my ears. I shove the note into my pocket and walk down the halls, tapping my hands on my thighs as I stop at Edward's locker. It is in the perfect location; right by the water fountain and the girls change room. Any hormonal, teenage boys dream._

_I take the note out of my pocket and slide it in the crevice of his locker. The note is neon green, so I am hoping he will notice it right away and not waste any time. When the note is safely in the locker, and there is no going back, I head to my locker, grab my cardigan, and go outside and sit at the fountain._

_When I hear the bell ring from inside the school, I watch the door. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes go by until he appears and looks around. When his eyes land on mine, he snaps his fingers and jogs toward me. His bronze hair and bright green eyes are dazzling in the sunlight, and when he reaches me, he asks, "Why is this so urgent? I've got practice in ten minutes and-"_

"_Just listen to me okay. Don't talk, don't judge. Just listen."_

_He nods reluctantly. "Okay. Now, c'mon, I've got somewhere to be."_

_I take a deep breath and focus my eyes on him, willing him to listen, to understand where I'm coming from. Taking in his annoyed stance when I whisper, "I'm pregnant."_

_It is silent then, and I am afraid to look up, to meet his gaze, because I can hear his jagged breathing, his minty breath on my face when he says, "Okay."_

_I shoot my gaze upwards toward him and gape, wide- eyed, my heart beating so quickly I fail to hear anything else. "Okay? That's all you're going to say?"_

"_What else do you want me to say?" he asked, still acting cocky and macho, probably because he knows that he can just go and walk away. "There isn't a lot I can say to you."_

"_But there is," I argue. "You can say a lot, actually, Edward. A lot." And then I feel tears, hot and moist, running down my face and landing on my shoulder. I watch as he rolls his eyes and ask, "You don't even care, do you?"_

_He shrugs. "What am I suppose to do? We aren't even together."_

_I grit my teeth. "That doesn't matter," I say._

"_Look,"- he sighs- "if you want money, then fine, I can give you money. But, really Bella, you're not going to get much more out of me."_

"_I don't want your money," I spat. "I want your support."_

_He chuckles, and reaches out and pats my shoulder. "You'll get money, alright?" And then he turns, but before he even takes three steps, he turns his head and adds, "But don't say anything to anyone. I mean, tell them you're pregnant, I don't care. Just keep me out of it. Got it?"_

_I bit my lip and nod. _

But that was the past. Everything that happened in the past is going to stay in the past, and my future, though not as bright as I had hoped it to be, will be the best that I can possibly have.

My mother and father are somewhat supportive. In out small town of Forks, being an unmarried, pregnant teenager isn't something you want everyone to know. But my mom is a local famous author and my father is the chief of police. Mix both of them together, and the whole town knew within days.

I am just about to pick up at basketball and attempt at a few shots when I deep, husky voice from behind me says, "Bella."

Turning scared as I say, "Jesus, you scared me." And then realizing it is Edward, I wrap my arms around my stomach, like I'm trying to prevent the baby from being anywhere near it's terrible father, I say, "Oh. Edward."

He is cocky when he says, "C'mon, at least act like you're a little happy when you see me."

I roll my eyes. "Not likely," I say, then add, "What are you doing talking to me, anyway? Shouldn't you be over with your friends?"

He glances behind his shoulder at the other football players, who are all talking and laughing with the coach as the rest of my gym class does pushups. Then he smirks. "Nope." He shrugs, and then turns back towards me. "I just figured I'd stop over and say hi."

"You've no right to talk to me," I say angrily.

He leans down, and I feel the tickle of his breath at me hear when he whispers, "You know you've always wanted me to finally speak to you. Now I am, and you're cowering away."

I gulp and close my eyes, taking a few deep, calming breaths before opening then again. "Just," I say, "please, leave me alone. I know you don't want anything to do with the baby, or with me, and I'm getting used to that, but I need you to just-"

His finger is pressed to my mouth when he says, "You talk way too much."

--

**A/N- Usually, I don't write two stories all at the one time, but I had this idea toward in math class, and it stuck and itched away at the back of my mind until I got home to write. Of course, I'm still going to write and finish Together, so don't you worry about that!**

**In this story, they are all human. I know some of you don't like the all- human scenario, but hopefully you'll give it a shot, just for me! Please.**

**So, please read and review! If you have any ideas, let me know in a review or PM!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chatting

**Two: Chatting**

Edward is cocky, intimidating, mean and selfish. To me, at least. I've seen him with other girls, laughing and smiling and actually acting like a gentleman, but when he's faced with me, his persona totally changes, and he is arrogant and rude. He's like that also with teachers, some nerdy students, and his parents, who have yet to know about the pregnancy and his involvement in it.

"I still have no idea why you're talking to me," I say, playing with the hem of my shirt and trying to seem nonchalant, cool and put together, something I am, at this moment, not.

He shrugs his shoulders, trying to seem indifferent. "Have you decided what you're doing with it yet?"

I glare at him, my eye narrowed to little slits when I say, "The baby isn't an _it_, it's a _she_, so stop talking about the baby like its last week's garbage. And why do you care what I'm doing with her? It isn't like you care."

"Well," he says, shoving his hands into his varsity jacket pockets and rocking on his heels, "I heard of this really great adoption agency, just out in Seattle. They have walk- in meetings, consulting, everything."

"Are you serious?" I gape, wondering if he's serious, if he really thinks that I would give this baby up for adoption. I mean, I definitely considered it at first, when I was scared and felt so vulnerable. But when I first felt the baby kick, felt it moving inside of me, which wasn't really that long ago, I knew this baby had a place: with me. "I'm not giving the baby up for adoption."

He leans down, his face so close to mine. I am breathing hard, my chest rising and falling vigorously with each breath. I wonder why he is suddenly so interested in what I was going to do, because it wasn't like he was actually going to effected by any of my choices.

"Adoption is always an option, and so is…" He stops, shakes his head, and says, "Never mind, but always just keep your options open. Always."

I bite my lip so hard I taste blood. I wipe it away with my tongue and cringe at the awful metallic taste is forms on in my mouth. "I'm keeping this baby."

"Whatever." He shrugs. "Your life; not mine. I was just trying to make it a little easier on you, you know? Like, lift a weight of your shoulder or something like that. I don't know."

"You shouldn't be concerned about anything weighing on my shoulders," I say, my voice rough, hoarse and dry. "Now, can you please just go and leave me alone? Please."

He sighs, but before he can do anything else, all of his football buddies are right behind him, gathered around him, around us, and I feel the panic creeping up on my throat. They nudge Edward in the arm, and he turns towards them and laugh.

"Ah, man," one of the guys, a tall guy, built with large shoulders and curly hair I recognized as his brother, Emmett, says, "You buggin' this little lady here? Shame on you." And I can tell by the way he says it that it's a joke, that he doesn't really care. But if he does, it surely is hard to tell.

"We take our eyes off of you for two seconds, and look, you're already taking with… erm, with…" I look at the guy who I know from history as Jesse and wish that I wasn't having this conversation, wasn't drawing this kind of attention to myself, especially not to friends of Edward.

"C'mon guys," Edward says, still chuckling. "You know how it is. Just tryin' to be nice, that's all. No big deal, right?" He looks at me, his gaze so intense is makes me wanna vomit.

"No big deal," I agree. "Not a big deal at all."

--

"How was school?"

I drag myself into the living room where my parents, Renee and Charlie, are sitting in the den of our small, two story, and three bedroom house. The plasma television is on the wall, and a soap opera is on. Charlie is only pretending to watch because Renee is, and he would much rather be watching sports.

I take a seat on the arm of the couch and pull my cardigan tighter across my body. "Fine," I say. "School is school."

"Did anything interesting happen?" Charlie asks, because he is the one who nags. "Anything at all?"

I think back to the conversation with Edward at gym, and want to say yes, that something interesting did happen, but I don't. They don't know that Edward is the father. When I told them I was pregnant, they asked, but I told them I didn't know. I told them it happened at a party, that I didn't know who he was and that he went to a school in Port Angelas. They didn't really like that and I could tell by their reactions when I told them –wide eyed and gaping- that it wasn't what they expected of me. It wasn't what I expected of myself, either.

"I'd love to stay and talk," I say, "but I've got to get upstairs. My feet are killing me, and I need a nap, desperately. I'll see you during dinner, okay?"

They nod and I hurry off upstairs as briskly as I can go, which isn't really that fast, considering my state. When I get to my bedroom, I take off my cardigan and flick it on my bed before walking over to my bulletin board. I trace my fingers along the outlines of the baby's face, going over the ridges of it's nose and mouth, the standard black and white image meaning so much to me. I press my hand to my stomach, willing myself not to cry.

I take a breath through my nose and turn. My bed is big and soft, and feels nice as I sit down, letting the down comforter and pillows relax my muscles, my sore back, my feet. And it isn't long before I am sound asleep.

--

I scurry around my bedroom, grabbing books from my desk and pencils from the holder, scrambling to get ready to go to school, to face another day. I am just about to head out of my bedroom when I glance at the picture of the baby, it's nose and mouth and eyes so beautiful in the 3-D image. I take it from the bullentin board and shove it in my pocket, then turn my head and head to school.

They parking lot is crowded when I get to school. I find an empty spot close to the school and get out, pulling my coat tight across my body. I grab my bag from the backseat and head towards school. Walking when I hear, "Hey! Bella!" And I turn quickly around to see Jessica, my mother best friend, walking with Angela and Eric.

"Hey," I say when they reach me.

Jessica brushes past me and opens the door to my truck. She reaches across the drivers seat, opens the glove box, and pulls out a lipstick. Getting out of the car and standing up straight when she says, "I forgot this last time I was with you. That was what, two months ago?"

I nod. "About that."

And I don't get to say anything else before they are all headed to school, wanting to be early for homeroom. I swing my bag over my shoulder and stalk off -not towards homeroom- but instead towards Edward locker.

He is not at his locker when I get there. I reach into my bag and pull out a black marker, and then get the picture of the baby from the other pocket.

_Payback_.

I put the picture against the locker and look to my left, then right, to make sure no one is watching. No one is, so I quickly scribbe on the back of the picture, _Just thought you should see. She has your nose_, and then I slide the picture into the crevice of his locker, just like I had done with the note all those months ago. Then I turn my back and head to homeroom.

When lunch rolls around, I take my normal spot in the back of the cafeteria. I see Edward's brother's and sisters -Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett- all sitting at the head table in the middle. But Edward is not there.

Jessica, Eric and Angela are all outside eating in the back of Eric's truck. I don't bother to go out when they eat there- Renee is afraid I might catch a cold, and with the baby and all, that wouldn't be a good thing. So I stay and eat my orange at the table in the back, just keeping to myself. It isn't long before I see Edward, stalking through the crowd of people towards me, the picture in his hand, but faced down, so no one can see. When he reaches me, he slams the picture down, face up, hard on the table and says in a low voice, "Is this your idea of revenge?"

"Revenge?" I question tilting my head in mock stupid. Edward is breathing through his nose, his nostrils flaring with each intake of breath he takes. His hands are clutched at his side in fists, his knuckles white from strain. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do," he spats, an angry edge to his voice. "You're trying to make me feel bad, trying to detroy my life. And it's going to work."

"Don't talk about detroying lives," I say, now getting upset myself. "You've no right to take about _me_ detroying _your_ life. You don't have to carry around a baby for nine full months while someone else, who is just as responsible for putting that baby there as you are, walks around like nothings happened."

He grits his teeth, his nostrils still flaring in and out. He doesn't say anything about that, but instead pushes the picture towards me, the face of our daughter inching towards me slowly as he says, "It doesn't have my nose."

I turn the picture back towards him at and point at the baby's nose, so tiny and cute. "But _she_ does," I say, "and you can't see it because you don't care. And if you don't care, why are you talking to me?"

He thought about this for a while, then after a moment, he says, "You're right. Why am I talking to you?" And then he turns his back and heads back into the crowd. I watch his back until he is gone from the cafeteria doors, the doors swinging behind him.

I put my hand on my stomach, frowning as I say, "You're father's an asshole."

--

I am just about to head to the shower when Renee walks into my room. Her hair, cut short in a bob and dark brown, his just barely touching her shoulders, straightened, and highlighted, which can only mean one thing: she's going out.

She sits on my bed and I stand in front of her, a towel and face cloth slung across my arm. "Your father and I are going out. Some formal function for his work. We shouldn't home too late- around ten thirty, at the latest. Are you going to be fine on your own?"

I nod and place a hand on my stomach, feeling the baby kick. "I'll be alright on my own," I say. "I'll probably just stay in and watch a movie. I've got to get used to not going out anymore, so I guess this is good practise."

"Bella," she says in her motherly tone, a tone I had some to recognize. "My baby's having a baby." She leans forward and places both hands on my stomach, laughing when the baby kicks. "Unbelievable."

I nod, not really knowing what to say. As far as support goes, Renee was great. She had gone through a similar situation; becoming pregnant at a young age. But she was married, and is still married to my father, so it's completely different. She will never fully understand what I'm going through.

"You should go," I urge, shifting the towel from one arm to the other. "You wouldn't want to be late."

She nods and gets up off of my bed. In the doorway when she says, "Have a goodnight. You know where the emergency numbers are- on the fridge. If you need me or your father for anything, just call one of our cell phones."

I smile. "Okay," I say. "Bye."

When I watch Charlie's cruiser back out the driveway and head down the road, I step into the shower. The water is hot as is cascades down my neck, my back, my legs. I quickly wash my hair and body, step out, then head back to my room to change.

I change into a pair of silk pajama shorts and a over- sized tank top. I lay on my bed and look at the ceiling, my hands on my stomach, wondering how everything got so messed up. If I had it my way, Edward would be with me -but not actually _with_ me- through all of this. It's his baby, too.

I don't want her to grow up without a father who cares somewhat about her.

I don't want to have to tell her how her father treated me.

I don't want to tell her how her father acted.

And I defintely don't want to tell her that he father didn't love her.

--

**A/N- That's for all the awesome reviews, guys! It's really made my day. Now, most of this was written in school during English, so hence the crappiness. I hate writing free- handed; it just doesn't work for me. So I got home and revised it, and then this morning I decided to write the last little bit and post. It's 7: 15 in the morning, I still have to straighten my hair, and the bus comes at 7: 40. The stuff I do for you! :) Hehe, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Health Class Conversations

**Three: Health Class Conversation**

I have health class with Edward, and although health it is a slack subject, I still like to pay attention, still like to tune out of everything and listen intently to the teacher blab about whatever the topic was. But today, the topic is teenage pregnancy, and I can feel the bile rising in my throat.

Edward sits in the middle, surrounded by his friends, while I sit in the back, secluded away but still able to pay attention. I try not to look at him, try not to see what he's doing, but sometimes my eyes wander and I see, and the way he acts so happy and collected makes me angry.

"Does anyone have anything to contribute to this discussion?" the teacher, a curvy woman wearing mom jeans and a back button down, asks. Her hair is down, the aurburn curls flowing over her shoulders, over her breasts. Her name is Mrs. Davis.

No one says anything for a while. Some boys in the back of the class snicker and look at me, and I gulp and sink deeper into my seat. I am wearing a large, black, over- sized hoodie that is not to short, yet not too long. My bump is still visible through the heavy material, protruding out slightly. I fold my arms over my stomach, trying to shield my bump from being seen.

After a moment, Mrs. Davis says, "I know at least one or two people in this class may have something to say," she says, and still no one speaks. "Fine. We'll have to do this the hard way." She sets down the text book and gestures for everyone to close theirs and shove them under their desk. I just close mine and stick it at the corner of my desk, unable to reach down and slid it under my chair. "I'm going to ask the questions. You answer them. Does everybody understand?"

Everyone nods, some people mutter about how stupid this is, and Darcy Queen glances at me inwardly.

"First question." She clears her throat and leans back on her desk, crossing her feet at the ankles and folding her arms over her chest. "In teenage pregnancy, who do you think is stuck with the responsibily of taking care of the child?"

No hands are raised for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, a shy timid girl I knew from art class says, "Both. A parent just can't ditch a baby on the other parent; it takes you to tango, if you know what I mean. So it's both their baby, not just his or hers."

"Good," she says, "but logically, who is more likely to care for the baby once it is born?"

"The girl," she answers.

Mrs. Davis nods. "Exactly. And of course, the girls in this class think it isn't fair. It isn't fair, but teenage guys don't mature as quickly as teenage girls, and therefor usually don't understand the consequences of not being actively involved." She looks around the class room. "Second question: what are the risks of becoming pregnant at a younge age?"

"Miscarriage," several students say.

Mrs. Davis nods her head again. "And still birth, which is a terrible thing, but a very common thing amoung teenage pregnancy or with woman over the ago of thirty five. Now, for the third question: what would you do if you got pregnant, or got someone pregnant?"

Edward looks back at me and smirks, his smirk reaching all the way to his ears when he says, "Leave."

"Really?" Mrs. Davis' voice is high in surprised when he says that. I, on the other hand, roll my eyes and continue to doodle on my notebook. This is one health class I don't want to listen to. "And why is that?"

He shrugs, trying to be indifferent. "Easy, I guess. You don't have to worry about anything; everything's fine for you."

"But for her it isn't," Mrs. Davis adds.

"Whatever," Edward mumbles, then turns to his friends and start to burst into laughter. I can see Mrs. Davis in the front of the class trying not to roll her eyes, but she quickly doesn't prevail and rolls them, and I smile slightly.

When the bell rings sometime later, I get up from my seat and start to walk out of class. My books are at my side, my free hand at my stomach where it usually is. Mrs. Davis stands in front of me, and I stop, looking at her, as she says, "Bella. I really hope I didn't offend you or worry you in any way during this class."

I shake my head. "No, it's fine," I tell her. "Everything you said is true; you were just doing your job."

"You know," she says before I get the chance to move. "I'm here if you ever want to talk. My sister went through the same thing, and she found it helpful when she spoke to someone."

"I'm alright," I say, edging towards the door and hoping she'll let me go. I don't like this, being so close to a teacher that I don't really like and don't want to have a conversation with. "But I really need to get to lunch..."

"Oh." She snaps her fingers, as if just realizing something, then says, "Of course. You go on to lunch and have a good day, Bella. I'll see you next class."

I just nod and get out of that class so quick I feel like my head will spin. I make it out to the fountain, the most secluded part of the whole school, and I'm just about to sit down before everything goes black, my mind falls blank, and I tumble for the ground.

--

"Dude, the pass the ball over this way!"

Emmett tosses me the ball and I catch it firmly inbetween my steele grasp. I tuck it under my arm and continue to walk down the long, narrow grasyy field just outside the school. The sun isn't shining today, and instead there is an overcast of grey clouds, rain, and fog suffocating the tiny town of Forks, Washington. Beside me, are my two best friends, Emmett, who is my adoptive brother, and Jesse, who has been my friend since pre- school when we were fighting over the black marker.

Jesse is at my right and Emmett at my left. Out of my large circle of friends, they are the ones that are always at my side, Emmett and my left and Jesse and my right. They're the kind of friends that I tell everything to. Well, everything except for that _one_ tiny thing...

I didn't mean to get Bella pregnant; it just happened, which probably sounds cliché but in this case, it's true. It's just the result of one too many drinks, no protection, and a stupid mistake. I wasn't going to give up my scholarship to Duke for some girl who I hardly know, hardly care about, and give up my entire future.

That was never going to happen.

I guess you could say a part of me feels bad for her. The things people say to her behind her back are terrible and should probably never be muttered, but I can't stand up for her. That would just cause people to suspect something, start to wonder why I, the head jock, would be associated with the timid pregnant girl. I couldn't afford for that to happen, so I keep my mouth shut, make comments, and get on with my life.

The life I won't let her ruin.

I push all those thoughts out of my head as I focus on moving my feet beneath me. The rain is clinging to my hair, my skin, my varsity jacket. It's freezing outside, the wind nipping at the exposed skin of my face and hands.

"It's cold," Jesse says suddenly, matching my thoughts entirely. "Want to go inside; it's warm in there. Much better then out here in the fucking _freezing_ cold." The sleeves of his jacket are pulled over his hands, his whole body clenched, trying to retain heat.

I shake my head. Of course it's cold, but we're in Forks and should be able to withstand the coldest of temperatures. "Let's just walk for a while," I suggest with a casual shrug. They don't say anything, but instead just look at each other and exchange a look that tells me they think it's stupid to stay outside. But I don't care, and I turn my back and keep walking.

I'm about half way to the fountain when I notice something in the distance. It's like a figure of a person laying on the ground. I find this wierd, considing it's raining, mudding, damp and cold outside, and whoever was laying there didn't care. When I get closer, I realize it's Bella, and I also realize that she isn't just "laying" there.

"Jesus," I mutter, then run towards her, my feet slick on the wet grass. Jesse and Emmett are behind me, and when we reach her, I stop and gape.

Her hair is wet and full of mud, her black sweater is stained and damp, and she unconsious. I drop down to my knees and look for a pulse, something I learned in seventh grade. I feel a pulse, look up at Jesse and Emmett, but before I get a chance to say anything, Jesse says quickly, "We've gotta get out of here before something thinks this is our fault, Edward!"

"Jesse's got a point," Emmett says, agreeing. I look at them and at Bella, who looks so fragile and vunerable. Despite the fact that I'm not particulary fond of her, we can't just leave her there. "We should bail."

I stand up, take three large steps back, feeling dizzy now myself. I look at Jesse and Emmett, looking at their expressions, before turning my back and running back down the grassy bank, them following at my heels swiftly. When we reach the school, the bell rings for class to start again. I go to my locker, grab my books and then head to class.

--

When I woke up, the room was dark. I glance to my left and see that there is some dim light shining in through the window, which I soon recognize to be the light from the moon. Next to me, I can hear a constand beeping noise, the sound loud and piercing in my ear. I turn and see that it is a heart monitor, beeping steadily in a way that, I assumed, was supposed to be a good thing.

"She's awake," I hear someone say, a voice I recognize to be Charlie, my father's. "Renee, she's awake."

Feet shuffle on the floor, and I know Renee is coming towards me; I can smell the slight aura of her light perfume. I feel her grap my hand, her hand smooth and subtle as I grip it back.

"Oh, my," she says, her words barely a whisper. I squint through the dark to see her face, to try and read her expression to decifer if this is bad or not. But I can't see, can't understand what's going on.

My face is hot when I say, "What's going on?"

She sighs and squeezes my hand in a reassuring matter, but I still feel scared, feel like something isn't right, and I hope and pray that I'm wrong when she says, "You fainted outside of school, Bella. Do you remember?"

I think back to after class when I headed out to the fountain to relax. I can't remember much after that, except for the fact the I was dizzy and felt like I was going to be sick. Everything after that is history, hidden somewhere deep into my brain where I can't reach it.

I shake my head, feeling a sharp pain zip throughout my head. "No," I say, then reach up and touch my head.

"Don't touch," Renee says. "You have four stiches on the side of your forehead. They're bandaged, but the doctor doesn't want you to touch them, in case the bandage rubs on them and tears them about."

I nod, understanding, but still trying to focus on what had happened.

"You gave us a real scare there, Bella," she explains. "We got a call from a teacher who had called the ambulance. Considering how things could have went, with you falling and everything, you're really lucky the baby's okay."

Tears raising in my eyes when I say, "As long as she's okay."

We stayed like this for a while, just me, Charlie and Renee in the dark hospital room with nothing but the moonlight to guide us. Renee and Charlie filled me in on the details of what happened (I passed out outside, where no one found me until a teacher was walking to her car did. They got to be the hospital in time, and I suffered no extensive injuries, except for some stiches on my head), brought me food to eat, and let me talk on the phone with my grandmother, who was so worried about me. After all that, I went to sleep. Charlie and Renee left after much of my insisting, saying that I would be fine and would see them in the morning when they could discharge me.

I close my eyes, but sleep doesn't overcome me like I had hoped. Instead I lay awake looking at the ceiling, its prominent white sticking out even in the dark. I'm in a private room, with no one but myself and this baby for company. Everything else is obsolet, gone just for a little while. And although I have all the support in the world, I have never felt so alone.

--

**A/N- So, here's the third chapter! I really hope you all enjoy it. Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: For Her

**Four: For Her**

It's four days later when I'm discharged from the hospital, a case full of precription medication I need to take to keep my blood sugar down so that nothing like this ever happens again. Renee and Charlie bring me home, and I'm surprised to that my room is full of bouquets of flowers; red and white tulips from Angela, red roses from my Grandmother is Pheonix, daisy's from a teacher at school. I bring the roses to my nose, grasping the scent and keeping it close to my memory, as if when I feel down, I can just think back to the scent and automatically feel happy again.

Yeah, right.

I sit on my bed, noticing how wierd it feels; the hospital bed had been all I had known for the past five days, and even though my bed was nice and soft, it felt kind of out of place, different somehow, but I knew it wouldn't take long for me to get used to it again.

"Do you need anything, honey? Water, juice, lemonade?"

I look up at Renee and smile. "Water, please," I mutter softly, then watch as she turns in the door and heads downstairs, the patter of her feet making thuds on the floor. I lay back on my bed as I wait, closing my eyes and inhaling the deep scent of all the flowers that enveloped my room. When the baby kicks, I place my hand on my stomach, right above my belly button, and feel as she moves around.

Today, I am six months along.

It's kind of surreal to me that it will only be four more months until my daughter is here. I will love her and cherish her for all that she is worth, and I could only wish that Edward would do that same, aswell. But I knew he wouldn't, and I accepted that to an extent. I just wondered if the our daughter would accept it, if she would understand why her father did what he did, or if she would tear herself apart day by day, wondering why he didn't love her like I did.

I guess we would never know.

"Here are your pills, also," Renee says as she comes into my room, hands me a glass of cold water and several multi- colored pills. I take them from her, pop them in my mouth, and follow them with several long gulps of water. My throat feels wierd as I swallow, but I'm glad that it is over.

Renee turns to leave, her back to me, but I call, "Mom, wait," and she turns around.

"Yeah, Bella?" she asks.

"Thanks," I say, a smile that reaches my ears planted on my face. "For everything. Really."

She cups my cheek in her hand, her palm warm against my face. Leaning down to kiss me she says, "You're my daughter. I would travel the world multipul times if it meant that you would be safe and stay safe. Forever. And once you have your own daughter, you will realize just how much love your heart can mix up."

The feeling of her lips linger on my cheek, even after she is long gone, the sound of her slippered feet padding down the hallway and into her room. I lay back on my bed, looking at the ceiling, my hand on my stomach and I say to myself, "I'll love more than anything, baby."

--

The next day as I am getting ready to go to school I can't help but feel as though today will be an interesting day. People didn't know the extent of what had happened to me that day at school, and seeing me today night might award me with stares and whispters. But when I get to school, wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, a white cami and a cream cardigan, nothing is really out of the ordinary.

Angela meets me outside of our first class. She had called a total of thirteen times since I got home from the hospital, trying to make sure everything was okay and wanting to know if I needed anything. I had just needed her company, so she dropped by with flowers and cards from some kids at school.

Now, I realized, as I walked through the hall with Angela, a lot of people were starring at me. Not just at me, but at my stomach, which was still as large as ever right now. I guess they speculated miscarriage because I fainted and fell, but since I still looked and walked like I was pregnant sent them all abuzz with rumors.

I ignore them, however, as I walk down the hall. Why should I let them get to me? I've learned to block out those who don't impress me, and seeing them look and point and whisper made me mad, yes, but also made me stronger. So I keet walking, head up, my books clutched at my stomach, like I was somehow protecting my daughter from everything that was going on.

We are about halfway to class when I see Edward walk in the opposite direction, laughing with his friends like

he didn't even care. I stop, turn to Angela and say, "I... forgot my pencil. I'm just going to get it. Don't wait up, okay?" I lay my books in a stack by the wall and put on the oversized hoodie that I have been carrying around.

She nods reluctantly, like if she lets me go I might faint again. Yeah, right. With all the medication I'm on at the moment, it'll be hard to me to stumble, let alone faint again. "Okay," she says. "Be careful."

I nod and then head in the direction I saw Edward coming from. I see the back of his head in the distance, and as the bell rings and other students clear away from the hall, he stops at his locker. His friends dissapear, not willing to be late for class for Edward. I take this chance and walk up to him.

His locker pops open as I get there. He turns towards me, then his eyes go wide as he glances left then right, then left again. "What are you doing here?" he demands.

"Don't worry," I ease, "no one is around to see you talking to me. Don't worry."

He sighs, grabs a history book from his locker, then slams it shut again. "What do you want?"

"I want," I say, "to let you know that your daughter is perfectly okay."

"Shut up," he hisses, glancing around again. "Someone might hear you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my class."

He starts to walk past me, the smell of his aftershave lingering in the air as he went. I turn just as he is about to round the corner that was ten feet away and jog over to him. I stand in front of him, and place my hand on his chest, stopping him. He looks like I caught him offguard, which is a good thing, I guess.

"Just listen to me, okay," I plead, looking at him. I close my eyes for a moment, and when I reopen them, I see Edward there just looking at me. I gulp back a lump in my throat; it feels like I've swallowed a wax crayon. "I know you don't want anything to do with us. I know that. But... just don't act like you don't love her."

"I _don't, _though. I'm not acting."

Ouch. That hurt. "I know this isn't what you wanted. Hell, it isn't what I wanted. But I'm making due with what I have, and I think you should, too."

He shakes his head. "I have to get to class."

"Just wait!" I say again, pushing him back with my hands so he stays. At this moment I want to do something, something that makes him feel, something that might make him look at his daughter in a different way. Gingerly, I take his hand into my much smaller one and edges it towards my stomach. I can feel the warmth of his hand through the material of my sweater, and when I look up, I see his head is cocked. But no sooner do I notice that and he is pulling is hand away, suddenly mad.

"I don't know what you're trying to play, but this has got to stop, Bella. You gotta understand."

"Have you even told anyone yet? You're brothers or sisters? You're parents? A friend?"

He scoffs and then chuckles, like this is the funniest thing in the world. "Of course not. Why would I do that, and have then look down upon me? God, Bella, sometimes you ask really stupid questions."

I'm about to protest when a voice booms from behind me.

"Cullen, Swan, do you have hall passes?"

It's Munoz. I turn to him and say, "No, sir. We were just heading to class."

"You're late," he says, looking at his watch. "Really late. I suppose you both know what that means." When we don't say anything, he continues with, "Detention. After school, today."

"Sir, I can't, I have a doctors appointment and then I have to go to the pharma-"

"No time for excuses, Bella. I will see you during detenion. Now get to class!" His voice is loud and rough, so I quickly hurried away and got my books, even though I have no intention of going to class. Instead, I head up a large flight of stairs to the roof, which has hundreds of pots of beautiful, colorful flowers. When you look up, it's like you are looking at the sky, complete with a sun and clouds. Thanks to a special light, it seems like you are enjoying a nice summer day. I take a seat on one of the benches, place my books on the floor, and then silently begin to let a tear slip from my eye.

Whenever I think of my baby, my little girl, there are memories that come along with it. One of them, is the night she was concieved.

_The house was full of smoke, the strong fog casting the entire house in the greyish film. People where drinking, dancing, and making out on whatever empty space they would find. I wasn't good with parties, consdering I had never really been to one before, and the vibe was wierd. Angela, however, seemed to be having a great time; she flung herself with a group of girlfriends as soon as we got through the door, leaving me to fend for myself._

_I planned to be a wall flower. You know, one of those people who keep to themselves all night, not mingling with their peers or doing anything remotely fun. I sat at the table, watching as a group of guys played cards and arm wrestled, not really having a good time. It wasn't long before I felt someone behind me, and sure enough, it was Edward Cullen._

"_You seem l-lonely," he stated. I could smell the alcohol forming off of his breath, mixed with what smelt like cigerette smoke and sweat. _

"_I'm fine, really," I said to him, hoping he would back off. "Thanks."_

"_Let me get you a d-drink," he asked nicely. I looked at him. He didn't seem harmless, and what would one drink do to me? It wasn't me, wasn't who I wanted to be, but at that moment I just felt like doing something other than watching some guys I didn't even know amuse themselves with cards. So I stood up, nodded at Edward, and then went to the kitchen._

_One drink was all I had intended to consume. But once that buzz had hit me, I went back for more. Too much more, if you ask me, and it wasn't long before I was stumbling around the house, laughing too loudly with Edward, who was just as drunk as I was._

"_Come with me," he said after a little while. We were in the back of the hallway, which was empty except for a couple making out against the wall. Edward gripped my hand and guided me into a room, which seemed to me the master bedroom consdering the size. In the center of the room, pushed to the back wall, was a large, king sized bed with a down duvet and so many pillows I was just a person could get lost, never to be seen again. The walls were this rich burgundy color, so deep and enchanting, and the dark wooden vantity and dressers were an excellent contrast against it all. _

_I turned to face Edward just as he closed the door and flicked the lock. He turned to face me then, a grin planted on his face. He was so beautiful looking in the dim light of the bedroom, with his soft, freshly shaved face and bronze hair, touseled to perfection. As he advanced closer, I could feel my breath hitching in my throat because he was so close, and when he leaned down and captured my lips in his roughly, a surge of engery suddenly ran through my like a lightening bolt._

_I kissed back urgently. Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso, his hands under my butt. I was laughing inbetween kisses as he held me against a wall, kissing my neck, my collarbone – which was exposed due to my tank top – and then eventually took me towards the bed._

_He hovered over my for a while as we just kissed, not caring about anything else. My hands were on his chest, running up and down the length of his torso, feeling the tight muscle under his shirt. His hand traveled down the length of my body, and then came back up to rest on my breast. I didn't pull away, didn't stammer ot quiver. Instead, I just let it happen._

_It was over as quickly as it had started. I had fallen asleep with Edward next to me, and when I woke up a few hours later, the party was still in full force downstairs. I grabbed my clothes and put them on, then headed, terrified, out the door, down the stairs, and out into the crisp, cold air._

_Everything hurt. It felt like I had been hit by a train. As I started to walk home, tears were streaking down my face like a waterfall, saturating the shoulders of my hoodie. What had I done? And with Edward Cullen? Virginity was God's most precious gift, and I just gave it away. How could I be so stuid? So reckless? It wasn't like me._

_As I rounded the corner and saw my house, all of the lights off, I felt embarassment. He would know who I was, drunk or not drunk. And he would tell his friends, and they would tell their friends, and so on. I would be called a slut, even though it was my first time. And everyone would laugh, and make fun, and taunt. I was in for a rumble._

And that had happened. But not because I had sex with Edward Cullen, the guy every girl wanted to date, but because I had gotten pregnant. I was still the the slut, still put up with the taunts and snickers from my peers, but I was doing it for my daughter.

For her, I would fight the world.

For her, I would endure anything, good or bad, to make sure she was okay.

For her, I was going to be the best mother I could possibly be.

For her.

--

**A/N- Go ahead, hate me. I know, I know... I suck. It's just, well, I didn't have motivation for this story, but I do now, so it's all good. Also, I've just been busy and had no time. But, like I said, it's all good now! So here is the forth chapter – I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Showing Him Around

**Five: Showing Him Around**

When the bell rings sometime later, signalling to me and everyone else that we could head off to our next class, I don't move anywhere. Instead, I stay in the garden room, pretending that I am somewhere sunny and hot, somewhere far from Forks, far from Edward, far from everything and everyone that hurt me. I close my eyes, picturing sand and waves, the smell of the ocean's saltly water and lily's all around me. I pretend that nothing is going on, that nothing is wrong or upsetting to me, but when I open my eyes again, I see that the sunlight is faux, the sand is nothing but dirt on the floor, and everything is far from okay.

"Is anyone up here?"

I look up, hearing that familiar voice. Mrs. Davis is there, standing next to the entrance, her arms folded over her chest. She doesn't look mad or upset; just curious, that's all. I stand up from my slumped position on the bench and clear my throat. "Um, just me," I say. "I'll leave now."

When she realizes it's me, her expression goes from curious to suddenly compassionate. She walks over and sits down on the bench. I turn to face her, slightly confused, and watches as she pats the space next to her. "Take a seat," she says to me, still patting. I'm hesitant but sit down anyways. "I think we need to talk."

"Talk?" I hope my voice didn't sound as petty and fragile as it did in my hand. She nods. "About what?"

"You."

It's a simple statement; only one word, and yet, it held so much impact on me. Why would a teacher want to talk with me? I'm no one special; certainly no one to talk about. But she looked serious, so I just gulped and nodded.

"I know it must be awkward for me to be wanting to talk to you," she begins, then laughs, "and letting you skip class. But I feel like I need to say this."

"Say what?" My voice is soft, not harsh or rough like some. "What do you need to say?"

She turns to me, her whole body shifting to face me. "I just... I know what you're going through. And it must be tough, I know. And I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me whenever."

This kinda made me upset. Not mad, just... confused. "How do you know what it's like? I'm a whale. Everyone stares at me. Always."

"I know what it's like," she says, "because I was pregnant as a teenager, too. I was only sixteen when I got pregnant with my son, seventeen when I had him. And I know tough is it for you now – and how tough it's going to get."

I knew raising a baby and trying to juggle being a teenager would be tough. But having someone who went through it, who knew exactly what I was in for, made it that much more stunning. Mrs. Davis was a good looking woman, in my opinion. Her hair was jet black and long, slightly curly. Her skin was olive toned, a beautiful color. Her teeth were perfect, white, and straigh, and she was now wearing a black, high-waisted skirt and a purple blouse.

"It's going to be hard," I say. "But I've got to do it for her."

"It's a girl?" She smiles at me. "I bet she's going to be beautiful."

I blush. "Thanks, Mrs. Davis."

"Please," she says with a laugh, "call me Julie." She reaches over and pats my shoulder, then smiles. There's something about a teacher that takes time out to help you with your problems, that makes your heart swell and get warm. Mrs. Davis...er, Julie, is a very nice woman who I am internally grateful for. "Now, usually I would say get to class, but you can stay here if you want. Just don't say I allowed you." She laughed, again, and I laughed with her this time.

She left then, her black hair swinging as I watched her dissapear down the stairs, the door shutting behind her. I stayed on the bench for the rest of that class, and when the bell rang for lunch, I headed downstairs and meet Angela and Eric at our lunch table.

"Where were you?" Angela asked as soon as I sat down. In my hand I held an apple, red and delicous, but right now I wasn't hungry. I forced myself to take a bite though, because although I'm not hungry, the baby might be. "You missed what, two classes?"

I shrug. "I wasn't in the mood to go," I tell them honestly. "I just... I went somewhere peaceful. To clear my mind, you know?"

She nods, and Eric says, "Well, you didn't miss much. Some notes, a lecture and how bringing a pencil and paper to class is oh so important to obtain a good knowledge basis. Some stuff as always. Oh, and a few people got detention."

"Guess I didn't miss out on much, then." I take another bite of my apple and chew thoughtfully. From the corner of my eye, I can see Edward walking into the cafeteria laughing with Emmett and Jesse. I roll my eyes.

I eat the rest of my apple slowly, taking long, deliberate bites. When the bell rings sometime later I hop up from the cafeteria chair and get my books. Angela and Eric have gym together, so they head in a different direction then me.

I get my books from my locker and begin to head to class. I don't really pay attention to much, and it isn't until I am almost to my class that Darcy stands in front of me, her arms folded over her chest. Her eyebrows are scrunched together, and she is wearing a white tank top and a green cardigan. Her heels look so uncomfortable that I wonder how she can still be walking.

"You," she says, pointing at me, "need to back away from him."

I'm confused. "What?"

She _tsk_s and rolls her eyes. "Edward. You need to stay away from him. I saw you talking to him earlier today in the hall. What you were talking about, I don't know. But it better stop. He will never, ever be interested in you."

"I don't want him to be interested," I say, holding back all the awful things I want to say to her right now. "I was just, um, talking to him, that's all."

"Well, _stop_." She flicks some blonde hair behind her shoulder and says, her voice clipped and piercing, "Edward Cullen is not interested in stupid, overbearing, little town _slut_."

I smile, wide, bearing my teeth, and say, "So, I guess that explains why he isn't interested in _you_." And then, without another word, I push past her and head into my class. My heart is beating loud and fierce in my chest. Behind me, I can hear people laughing and then Darcy's nasal voice yelling them to all shut up, that it isn't funny. I just smile and take a seat, nodding to Mrs. Davis – Julie – as I do so. She laughs and then shakes her head, glancing down at some papers to make sure no one see's just how proud of me she really is.

--

When the final bell rings, I go to my locker and put my books away. I have no homework, so I leave my bag in my locker and then head for the exit. I'm about to push the door open when I hear my name being called from behind me. I turn, just in time to see Julie waving at me from the door to her classroom. I glance around, wondering if she's waving at me to come over, or if someone else is standing behind me. No one is, so I slowly make my way towards her.

"Bella," she says, ushering me in. Standing next to her desk is a boy, probably my age, maybe a year younger, looking at some papers. His hair is short and black, and he is fairly built for his age. She goes at stands next to him, and he looks up. His teeth are straight and white, just like Julie's, and his skin is that same olive color. "This," - she pats the boy on the shoulder - "is my son, Jacob Black."

I smile, and he sticks his hand out towards me. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Same to you." I shake his hand.

"I thought it would be nice for you two to meet," she told us, smiling brightly. They looked so much alike, with the same hair, skin and eye color: a deep, dark brown shade I had never seen before. It was kind of nice. "And also," she said slowly, stretching it out, "I was kind of hoping you could show him around the school."

"The school?" I ask.

She nods. "Jacob will be attending Forks High as of tomorrow. Him, and his two sisters who are Seniors. I was hoping you could show him around, tell him about some people. You're a good student that I trust."

He looks at me, his eyes shining. "Only if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I say, almost too quickly. "Not at all. I'd be happy to show you around, Jacob."

The meeting doesn't go on for long after that. I head out to my truck after saying goodbye to Julie and Jacob, then go home. Charlie and Renee are gone out, and a note left on the fridge say that they are heading into Port Angelas to go shopping. I make some toast then head to my room, exhaused from the entire day and a little more than excited for tomorrow.

--

The nexy day I wait in the lobby of the school for table. He is wearing a T- shirt and jeans, a bag slung over his shoulder. People are looking at him as they pass , but no one is brace enough to go over and introduce themselves. He smiles when I walk over to him, glad to see someone he knows will talk, and I smile back.

"Ready?" I ask when I reach him. Julie had convinced the principle to give me the first two classes off to show Jacob around.

He nods excitedly. "More than ready. This school is huge compared to the one on the reservation."

I stop and look at him. "You're from La Push?" I ask, a surprised edge in my voice.

He laughs, and nods again. "My dad, Billy, he lives there. Me and my sisters lived there for a while, only visiting my mom on the weekends. But my dad just recently got remarried and is expecting another baby, so we all chose to come live with my mom."

"Your parents are divorced?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "The divorced when I was two, so I don't really remember what it's like for them to be together."

I don't know what to say, so I just nod. We are headed down the empty halls, and I point at doors – the guidance office, the office, different class rooms, the science lab – until we reach the end of the hall. We go through a door and I take him towards the cafeteria.

"So," I say. "Let's get to know each other."

"Sure." He chuckles. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Beside the obvious?" I pat my stomach gently and laugh lightly. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about that yet. Everyone else seems to pound me with questions, whether I know them or not."

He shrugs. "I don't know," he says finally, after a moment of pondering. "I guess it's just not my buisness. But if you want to tell me, of course I'll listen. But you don't need to feel obligated to tell me anything."

"Well," I say with a sigh, trying to think of what to say, "it's a girl, first of all. She was... an accident. But I love her."

"And how does your boyfriend feel about her?"

I inhale a deep breath, my face hard as I say, "I don't have a boyfriend."

His face falls, like he has been slapped. Of course I wasn't mad. How would he have known about that? "I'm sorry," he says quickly.

I laugh so he knows I'm not upset. "It's okay," I tell him. "It was... just a one night thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Yeah..."

I stop then, dead in the middle of hallway. Jacob takes a few more steps before he realizes I am not following. He turns to face me, like we are ready to have a show down, ready to fight. Instead, I just want to make sure he knows that I am not a slut.

"I'm not a slut."

He scrunched his brows together. "I don't think you're a slut."

"Good."

"Just a misguided, mistreated, misunderstood, and lonely girl."

I look at him. "Exactly." I take a breath. "I was drunk and it happened really quick and fast and... I didn't really know what I was doing until after it was done. And then it was too late."

"How are your parents taking it all?"

"Good," I say. "Well, now, at least. At first they were... mad, to say the least."

I didn't know why I was telling him this, a boy I barely knew. But everyone in this school thought of me as an easy slut, someone who didn't care about themselves or their body. And I just wanted at least one student, besides my friends, to think otherwise.

"And, because I know you're wondering, the father does know about the baby, but he just chose to ignore it, to not take action. His loss, I suppose."

"I guess it takes a real man to step up."

"I guess." I open the doors. "This is the cafeteria. Vending machines and such are sold over there," - I point to where the vending machines and lunch ladies are preparing food - "and then those are the tables."

He nods, taking it all in. "I see," he says. "Anything else?"

I take him down the stairs, passing more classrooms and labs. We don't really talk about much, until we pass by the office and two girls, almost identicle but still slightly different, are just coming out. They don't notice us, but when Jacob yells, "Rebecca! Rachel!" they turn towards us and smile.

"Little brother," one says. She looks just like the other girl, so I assume they're Jacob's sisters, except her jet black hair is pulled into a half-up half- down hairdo and is styled with a beautiful red ribbon. "Making new friends already?" She laughs.

Jacob laughs along with her. "Rachel." He shakes his head, still laughing. Then he turns to me. "Bella, this is Rachel and Rebecca; my sisters. Rachel and Rebecca, this is Bella."

I wave lamely and smile. "Hi there."

"You're pregnant?" the other one, Rebecca, says. Her hair is down, loose, and parted to the side. She also has a nice, thick sidebang, just like her sister's. She seems bold.

"Rebecca!" Jacob hisses, eyes wide.

I shake it off and just smile, again not wanting them to hate me. "Yes, I am," I say with a smile.

"Cool." Rebecca shrugs.

"Excuse our sister," Rachel says, and Rebecca rolls her eyes. Automatically, I can see that Rachel is the kind and sweet twin, while Rebecca is the more out-going and bold one. A good mix, I guess.

"Well, there's still more of the school to see, so we'll be going now," Jacob says to his sisters, who nod and then hurry off in the opposite direction. He looks at me and says, "Sorry about Rebecca. She's the rebel of us all."

"So I've noticed." I raise my brows and giggle, and Jacob can I continue on our journey throughout the school. "So, tell me a little about yourself. Surely, you've got to have something interesting to tell me."

"Well," - he clears his throat - "I am Jacob Henry Black – last name from my dad, of course." I laugh. "I'm kind of laid back, kind of outgoing – just not as outgoing and bold as Rebecca. I get my looks from my mom, although my dad is native, too. I have a half-sister named Riley and a dog named Buttercup."

"Buttercup?"

"I was six."

"Oh."

We both burst out into a small fit of laughs. After we compose ourselves, Jacob says, "So, give me some random facts about yourself."

"Name is Isabella Swan. Bella, for short. My dad is Charlie, the cheif of police, and my mom is Renee. I live in, um, Forks. And I go to Forks High."

He seems amazed. "No kidding?!" he says, acting surprised, which only makes me laugh more.

"Oh, and I'm going to be a mother soon."

He smiles. "There we go!"

"Ah, it seems everything is going well."

We turn towards Julie, who is standing about ten feet away with a smile on her face. She walks towards us, and I can smell her purfume – it smells like sea brine and flowers, a very lovely mix that smells wonderful and is not too overbearing. When she stops, Jacob smiles. "Hey, mom."

"Hey yourself." She nudges him wit her arm, and for a moment, I think to myself that I want to be as cool of a mom as she is. "How's everything going? Good, it seems."

"Wonderful," I say.

"Excellent," Jacob agrees.

"Amazing," says Julie. "I'm glad to hear that."

We all grin at each other for a moment. Then, I say, "The tour is pretty much over with. The only thing left is downstairs, which mainly contains classrooms and washrooms."

"Well, well, well!" Julie claps her hands. "Don't let me stop you! Go ahead, and have fun, kids."

We nod then head off down a flight of stairs to the right. It takes me a little longer, as I am waddeling like a duck and Jacob is as fast as a puma. When I finally reach the bottom, Jacob is holding the door for me. I smile and slip past, hearing the door shut as Jacob steps out.

The tour ends quicky – maybe five minutes – and soon Jacob and I head our seperate ways. I get my books and then head to my algebra class. I take a seat in the middle of the class and situate my books on my desk. It isn't long before the teacher enters – I can only tell she is there before I heard the door open and close, then the familiar sound of her heels are clicking on the floor.

"Students," she says as I scribble some last minute notes from yesterday onto my book, not looking up. "This is Jacob Black, a new student we will be having with us."

I look up and meet eyes with Jacob. I grin, and he grins then waves at me. I wave back, then come to realize that everyone is starring at us.

--

**A/N- Two chapters in two days! Can I get a whoop whoop?! I'm pleased with this chapter, is only because I wasn't stuck ONCE during the writing process. I just flew right through it like a hot knife through butter! So, I hope this is good! Please, review and let me know what you think. Also, I have several names in my mind for Bella's daughter. But I don't know which one to use. So, if you want to know the option and then send me back your favorite one, just PM and I will do that! Please, review and PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ignorance is Bliss

**Six: Ignorance Is Bliss**

"Oh, my God."

It isnt hard to hear Darcy's voice – and amazment, by her tone – from the back of the room after my little exchange with Jacob. Her nasal voice cuts through the air like a sword. Automatically, I can hear laughter and snickers, nothing new, but this time it is about Jacob. Jacob and I, although I can't really make out what they are saying. But of course, I know it isn't good.

Jacob takes a seat in the back of the class, farthest from Darcy and her awful voice. The rest of the class I spend in a daze, as I can pass this course in my sleep. When the bell rings, Jacob stays back to chat with the teacher and catch up, and I head out into the hallway.

"Well," says Darcy once I get out into the hall. "Looks like Daddy's finally shown up to play house."

I spin, stunned, and then ask, "_What_ did you just say?"

She clears her throat, then flicks some of her blonde hair away from her face. "I say," she begins, "that it looks like Daddy's finally shown up to play house."

I heard what she said, I just wanted to make sure I heard it right.

I had.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I mutter, shaking my head.

"Oh, but you do," Darcy shoots back. "That guy walks into the class and suddenly, you light up. He seemed pretty excited to see you, as well. So don't even think about telling us it isn't true."

"But it's not true," I say. "Jacob is just... a friend, and we were excited to see we were in the same class." I pause. "Why am I even answering to you?"

"Don't get smart with me," she warns. "Don't you dare."

I smile, cock my head, and then wave. "Bye!" I say excitedly, then turn on my heels and roll my eyes. I hear her scoff behind me, but my legs are moving quickly away from her, heading towards another class. Ugh. Darcy is had a wild imagination – last year she made up a rumor about a teacher selling drugs, and the teacher for investigated by the police, the year before she made up a rumor that her ex- boyfriend was gay, just so people would think that's why he dumped her – but what she said to me was going to far. I hardly know Jacob, and the fact that she is going to spread a rumor that he's the father of my baby.... well, that's too far for me.

But maybe it'll catch Edward's attention.

--

When the school day is over – and thank goodness it's Friday - I head out to my truck, only to see Jacob leaning against the hood, looking around. He spots me and waves, and I scurry over, eager to find out what he wants. When I reach him, I say, "Hey."

"Hey," he says back. "Listen, I need a huge favor, if you don't mind."

I'm a little hesitant, but then I finally say, "Sure. What it is?"

"I need a ride."

"To where?"

Now he is the one who hesitates. "My dad's house."

I think. It's in La Push, if I remember correctly, which isn't really that far away. And Jacob's new and doesn't have many friends, so I decided that driving him could be the least that I could do. So, I nod, and he smiles, then we both clamber into my truck. It roars to life, and Jacob laughs.

"Nice ride," he says, still laughing.

"Diss the truck," I say jokingly, "and die."

He leans back in his seat as I back out of the parking lot. Right away I can see people watching, looking at us with wierd looks. But that was so be expected, especially when news travels around this school like fire. I ignored them; as did Jacob. In my mind, I wondered if he had heard about the rumor. But I wasn't going to say anything, in case he hadn't heard.

The begining of the ride is quiet; the only sound is that or the car radio, which was playing some kind of preppy song about a girl who loves a guy so much her heart is... bleeding? I tune it out and just pay attention to the road, which is now dirt considering we are getting closer to La Push.

"You're sisters seem nice," I say after the silence has become unbearable. Jacob turns towards me and smiles, bearing his white teeth yet again.

"They are," he agrees. "But a pain in the ass sometimes."

I laugh, then something suddenly hits me. "Wait," I say. "You're mom told me she got pregnant and sixteen and had you at seventeen. So that means you're sisters..."

"Were born when she was fifteen. Got pregnant when she was fourteen."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it." He reaches over and adjusts the heat, just a little, and I don't mind at all. "My grandparents went nuts. Crazy. And then she got pregnant with me the next year after she had them, and well, my grandparents kicked her out."

"That's terrible!" I exclaim.

He nods in agreement. "Yeah," he says, "but it's a statistic, you know. Teen moms are more than likely to have a second child less than a year or two later."

"Not me," I say.

"Sorry." He frowns. "I didn't mean to - "

I smile at him. "No, it's fine. It's just... really not that likely for me, as I wasn't actually with the guy who fathered this baby."

"Oh." He nods."

"Anyways," I say, "you're mom had twins at fifteen. How hard must have that been? But at least your dad stuck around."

He laughs slightly. "Yeah, but she did real well with what she had, the resources and stuff. She's native, but she didn't live in La Push. After her parents kicked her out, she went from a sprawling city girl to a small town native, but she did it for my sisters, and then later, she did it for me."

"It sucks that your parents aren't together anymore," I add.

He shrugs. "I don't really remember much of my life when my parents were together. It was always jetting back and forth between mom and dad's houses. They wouldn't even talk, and would have me and my sister sending messages back and forth between them both."

"That sucks," I say.

"The fought over money and time with me and my sisters. Dad was always gone out, you know, out to the city with his guy friends and mom was always home with us. And it wasn't easy, because she was a teenager, too. I mean, my dad was a teenager aswell, but he didn't really take that much time out for us. Not until my mom took us and left."

I nod, and he continues, "And then he married Sarah and had a baby, so he doesn't really do anything with me anymore. I just go to his place in La Push and watch him and Sarah take care of Riley. But he's my dad and I got to do what I got to do, you know?"

"I understand."

It isnt' long before Jacob directs me to his father's house. But, before I can even make it to the driveway, the car suddenly makes this awful chugging sound, cracks, and then stops completely, only a few feet from the entrance of his driveway. "Shoot," I say. "I'm out of gas."

He, automatically, bursts into a fit of laughter. "Fail," he manages to say in between laughs. I laugh with him, then become serious.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll guess I'll just call my dad and - "

He opens the door. "We have gas in the back. Come inside, and I'll get the keys from my dad."

I get out and follow him down the driveway. The house is red – really red – and almost reminds me of a barn. Jacob opens the door and I step in behind him, letting the door shut behind me. The house smells really good, like vanilla and butter, and the layout is utterly amazing. There is modern furniture everywhere, and the walls are covered in pictures of babies and a few of Jacob as a child. I can also see some of his twin sisters, too.

"Dad!" Jacob called out. I step over some baby toys in the living room and take a seat on the couch next to Jacob. "I'm here!"

"Just a minute!" I heard a voice, more husky, say from down the hall. A minute later Jacob's dad appears, and I'm slightly shocked at how similar they both look. This dad is only in his thirties, like his mom, and as dark black hair and tanned skin. In his arms is a pink blanket, and wrapped inside of that, a baby. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey," Jacob says easily.

"How's your mom?"

"Good. How's your wife?"

"Good."

"Good." Then he turns towards me. "Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my dad, Billy."

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Same to you."

There is some kind of awkward pause, then, the baby starts to cry.

"Damn," Billy says, then turns towards Jacob. Holding the baby out to Jacob as he says, "Can you take her for a minute? I'm going to go make a bottle... again."

Jacob nods and then hands the baby, who only looks to be a few months hold. Her face is red and she is crying – no, scratch that, screaming. The baby was actually screaming, her lungs getting a major workout. Jacob holds her and bounces her slightly. "Shhh," he says. "Riley, shhhh." He looks at me and shrugs.

I extend me hands. "May I?" I ask.

He nods and hands the baby over. She is so small and fragile that I'm afraid I may break her. I stand up from the couch and lay the baby where I was just sitting. I kneel in front of the couch and spread the blanket out in a square beneath her.

"This," I say, "is a swaddle. Apparently, it's magic; my cousins swears by it."

I fold one corned over the the baby's arm and holds it down under the baby's side. Then I take the other corner and do the same, folding up that last bit around her chin and watching as she, magically, calms down.

"Jesus," Jacob mutters. "That is magic."

I smile. "I told you so."

When his dad returns, the baby is with Jacob. Billy is holding a bottle with a pink rim and little ducks on it, and it reminds me of the one I have at home for my dad. "God," he says, "how did you do that?"

"It the swaddle," I say. "Easy. I'll show you."

I show Billy the swaddle. He looks as though he is amazed by the easyness of everything. When I'm done, I hand the baby to Billy, who holds her close to his chest.

"You," he tells me, "are going to be a great mother."

--

**A/N- Here is another chapter! Be proud of me, seriosuly, because I never even had these chapters written before hand. Now, if you want to know the options I have for Bella's daughter's name, PM and I will tell you my option! Please, review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Picture Perfect

**Seven: Picture Perfect**

I leave Jacob's soon after that, after getting gas from his garage and filling up my tank. I say goodbye to his dad and Riley, who is so adorable and tiny that I just want to squeeze her, and then head home, the radio on the entire way. I get to my house just in time to see Charlie and Renee head out to the car, both dressed up nicely, which tells

me right away they are going on another "date night". Renee is wearing a stunning, knee length black dress that hits her in all the right places, and Charlie is wearing a shirt and tie – something incredibly rare.

"Hey, Bella!" Renee calls out when she see's me, waving her hand. I walk over to her, stopping just a few feet short, and tell her how beautiful I think she is. "Thanks," she gushes. "We're going to a formal meeting for my work. It's not too much?" I shake my head. "Good."

I kiss her and Charlie and then head to the front door. Renee's voice makes me turn in surprise. "Yeah?" I ask.

"You have that meeting at seven, remember? With Cara at Picture Perfect?"

My eyes go wide and I snap my fingers in realization. Renee had contacted Cara when I was three months pregnant, asking if she would kindly do my pictures and stomach castings, and she gladly obliged. She owns a little shop – called Picture Perfect – in Port Angelas, and I was due to meet her there at seven. And right now it is six o' clock.

"Right," I say, turning on my heel and heading to my truck. Over my shoulder, I yell, "Have a good night!"

"You, too!"

I get in my truck and start the engine, yet again. I'm running a little late, so I curve out of the driveway quickly and head down the road towards the highway, which will take me to downtown Port Angelas. I'm fairly familiar with my surroundings, so I get there in what I would like to think is record time.

Picture Perfect is located across from the only department store, in a little strip mall that also houses a hair salon, a Jump Java, and a dollarstore. I can see from the parking lot that the dollarstore is filled with shoppers, the hair salon if filled with woman getting makeovers, and Jump Jave is full of caffine- addicts getting their daily dosage. I park, then get out, and walk toward the door.

A bell chimes overhead as I step in. "Hello," I call out when I get inside. "Cara?"

Cara, a red head with large green eyes, steps out from a room behind the counter. When she notices who I am, she smiles brightly. "Ah, Bella! You're after getting so big!"

"I feel like a whale," I tell her honestly. "Like a huge, natsy, whale."

"The feeling's mutual." She puts her hand on her swollen stomach. She is eight months pregnant and larger than I am at the moment, looking like she could possibly pop at any moment. And she probably could. "Are you ready to get started? I've got the paste and paper in the room, all ready to go whenever you are."

I nod and she takes me to the room behind the counter. There is a comfy looking chair with a stool in front of it, and a little to left is a table with a bowl of white mixture and pieces of white paper. She gives me a large T- shirt to put on, and I go behind a curtain and take off my blouse, slipping the plain green T- shirt on. Then I come back out to see Cara sitting on the stool.

"Take a seat," she says, ushering to the comfy seat. I take a seat. "Roll the shirt up so I can see your stomach, please."

I do as I am told and roll the shirt up so it is gathered just below my breasts. I lean back on the chair, and Cara takes a long strip of paper and dunks it into the liquid. She takes it out and smooths it across my stomach. It is cold at first, but I get used to it after a few slivers.

"How is everything?" she asked. "Any names?"

I beam. "Everything is wonderful. And yes, I do have a name."

"Oh, oh, oh! Tell me!"

I tell her, and then watch her face light up.

"Oh, my, that is just beautiful!" she beams. "Clarke and I were debating on that name as a possible name for a daughter. But we are getting a son!"

"And his name?"

She looks up and smils, so wide, that I think her lips may fall off. "Chase."

I smile. "That's a wonderful name," I tell her. "I like it a lot."

She finishes putting the papers onto my stomach. There is an indent where my belly button is, and it looks funny against the white. But I know it will turn out perfectly. Cara's work always does.

It takes thirty minutes for the paste to harden. Cara slowly slides it off of my stomach and places it on the table. I wipe off my stomach with a damo cloth and then put my shirt down, glad the tight feeling from the plaster is not on my stomach anymore. When I look up, Cara's back is turned to me, her hand on the small of her back and her head down. I stand up, my brows furrowed in confusion, and say, "Are you alright?"

"We have a problem," she says, her voice flat, emotionless.

I tilt my head. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"My," she says, turning slowly, "water just broke."

--

"Hey, Clarke," I say into the phone as casually as I possibly can. "You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Cara's. A client, too, actually." I take a breath. "Her water just broke, so we are on the way to the hospital right now."

Silence, that was all I could hear. And then, suddenly, "What hospital?"

"Forks General," I tell him as the ambulance turns left.

"What?" he asks incredulously. "Why isn't she going to the hospital in Port Angelas?"

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "But just get there as quickly as possible."

We hang up, and I turn to face Cara. Her face is bright red and she is breathing deep, soothing breaths and clinging onto my hand so tight I think it may fall off. But I don't mind. In a few months, that'll be me laying on a bed, and I will want to hold whoever's hand I could reach. So I stick it up and smile down at her.

"Everything is going to be alright," I tell her. "It's time."

--

We get to the hospital in record time, and before I know what is happening, Cara is admitted to a room and settled into a nice, comfortable looking bed. I sit on a chair next to her bedside as she sleeps, taking advantage of the time periods between contractions. Clarke called, saying he was stuck in traffic and wouldn't be here for at least two hours, and Renee's cell phone was turned off, so there was no way to tell her nor Charlie that Cara was in hospital. And I couldn't leave her alone, pregnant, and about to give birth in an unfamilar hospital.

I start to get thirsty, so I stand up from my spot on the chair and walk over to Cara's bed. She is barely awake, her eyelifs fluttering every so often. I lean down so my face is level with hers and say, "I'm going to get some juice. Do you want anything?"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, and I smile and head for the door, walking by some nurses with charts and a little boy, waiting with his grandparents while his mother is in the other room, giving birth to another baby. I smile as I pass, and the grandmother looks at me, at my stomach, and smiles.

In the Forks hospital, there is a little cafe on the seventh floor, which just so happens to be one floor up. The stairs would be a good option for a workout, but considering my state, I head for the elevator. I press a button, watching as the numbers above the door light up, one by one. Then the door opens, and I'm just about to step inside when I look up.

"Going up?" a familiar, husky voice says from inside the elevator. Internally, I groan to myself. Edward Cullen stands before me, a cocky grin placed upon his face as he holds his hand out, willing the door not to shut. I grind my teeth.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Going up," he says. "Are you?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Come on, Bella, it's just an elevator. Get in." He gestures with me with his free hand. He was right – it is just an elevator, so I step inside and watch, horrified, as the doors shut.

I watch as he presses a button and the doors shut tight. The elevator starts to go up, very slowly, but then begins to make these awful chugging sounds before stopping altogether. Then the elevator stopped – but the doors didn't open. I knew what was going on, and my eyes went wide. I was stuck, and that wasn't even the worse part. The worse part is that I am stuck in an elevator with Edward Cullen, my unborn babys father.

"Lovely," I say, rolling my eyes. "My friend is in labor, and I'm stuck in an elevator with you, of all people."

Edward looks at me and grins wide, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Please," he says with a wave of his hand. "You should be _thrilled_ you're stuck in an elevator with someone like me."

"Really?" My voice is incredulous. "Why the hell is that?"

"Because." He shrugs, trying to be cool, indifferent, when to me, it makes him seem cocky and arrogant. "Because... well, because I'm me. You should be thrilled to be lost in my utter charm and beauty once again." He leans against the side of the elevator casually and crosses his feet at his ankles.

"Last time I got lost in your charm and beauty, I got pregnant," I state. "Just in case you've forgotten."

Edward folds his arms and looks at my stomach. "It's kind of hard not to forget," he says. "You're _huge_."

I wrap my arms around my stomach and glare at him. Edward... he is just so cocky and mean, saying things that make others feel bad. Of course, I don't really feel that bad about being big. The doctor told me that the bigger I get, the bigger the baby is getting. When girls have babies at young ages, the babies usually have a low birth weight, so the bigger I am, the better. I take his comment with a grain of salt. He doesn't know anything.

When I don't say anything, Edward doesn't seem to mind. Instead, he leans close, his hand reaching out and rubbing my stomach gently. "How is the baby, anyway?" He doesn't sound he like cares – which is probably because I know he doesn't. Whatever facade is on now, is fake, and I recoil back.

"You don't care," I state.

"Well," he says, "I thought I'd just be polite and ask, you know? I don't really want a baby with three arms."

To Edward, this baby is joke, something not to be taken seriously. I want to yell at him, scream at him so he understands what a big responsibility a baby is for me. To him, he can laugh it off, pretend as though it's not even real. But I have the evidence under my sweater, and I'm going to have to live with a baby while he gets to go out with his friends, and have the normal teenage lifestyle. And although I know this baby is a blessing, I would do anything to be able to party once more, to go out with my friends and act like I don't have a care in the world.

"It's a girl, right?" Edward asks after a moment.

I turn to him, still angry, but nod anyways. "Yeah," I say. "You're going to have a daughter."

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, his bronze hair swishing back and forth. I want so badly to just yell at him and beg him to take responsibility, but I know there is no use. His mind it set on acting the way he does, and I know that no amount of begging or pleading will make him change his mind. And the truth is, I don't care if Edward changes or not, but... I don't want my daughter to grow up without knowing who her father is. To me, that's just not right, not how it's suppose to be. I guess Edward thinks differently.

"What are you doing in the hospital, anyways?" He turns to me. "Is everything alright?"

"A friend of mine is in labor," I say honestly, just waiting, hoping, that this elevator will move soon.

"Hopefully you don't miss the birth."

"Hopefully you don't miss your daughters."

Then it turns silent and I gulp back a lump in my throat. I don't know what I would say that. I mean, if some type of miracle happens and Edward changes, do I really want him there when she is born? No, I defintely don't. He doesn't derver it.

We wait another couple minutes, and then a voice is heard on an intercom overhead.

"Is anyone in there?" the voice asks. It's a man.

"Yes, damn," Edward says, his voice letting the man know that he was mad. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to get the fuck out. Now."

"We have workers working on the lines now, so it shouldn't be too much longer. Just sit tight."

Edward groans. "Sweet Jesus."

When the intercom shuts off, I take a seat on the floor and lean against the side, closing my eyes for a moment. This elevator was way too hot and stuffy, and my chest feels tight with every breath I take. "I've got to get out of here," I say, fanning myself with my hand. "God."

When I open my eyes, I see Edward is sitting next to me, two feet barely seperating us. I look at him and he looks back, his eyes boring into mine. Then I turn my head, my cheeks flushing. I can deny it all that I would like, but the truth is, Edward is beautiful. If our daughter looks anything like him, she'll be beautiful, too.

It takes another hour and forty- five minutes for the elevator to jolt on again, and by the time I reach Cara's room, she is holding something in her arms. I can see the abundance of black hair on the baby's head. Her husband is with her, sitting on the best, his arm over her shoulder as they looked down at Chase. I feel envy towards Cara, knowing that she has a loving and supportive husband with her through everything. If only I had someone, and that someone doesn't have to be Edward, to help me through it.

"He's beautiful," I say, walking in the door fully and coming to stand at the end of her bed. "And I'm so, so sorry. The elevator got stuck, and well, I was stuck in it."

Clarke and Cara look at me, and laugh. It's obviously not a big deal to them.

I yawn. "I'm going to head home," I say, placing a hand on my stomach and rubbing it gently. "Baby's tired."

I turn my back then and head for the door. But then I turn, taking one last glance at the perfect little family, not complete. I sigh, shake my head, then stalk out of the hospital.

--

**A/N- Do you hate me? If you do, that's totally understandable, as I haven't updated in, oh, forever. But here is the LONG awaited update, and I reallly hope it's worth the wait. The next wait won't be long, I promise! Please, review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Feeling

**Eight: Feeling**

I didn't know why, but when I get into my car, I am angry. No, actually, I am furious. And it is all because I had saw something so beautiful, so oddly beautiful and intact, and I am insanely jelous. So jelous, in fact, that when I get into my truck, I just sit there, my hands on the wheel, my knuckles white from strain. I know what I was doing was stupid – Edward had told me long ago that he wasn't going to be around, and I had accepted it. Or at least, I thought I had. But seeing Cara and Clarke together with Chase made me think about what it would be like if Edward wanted the baby. I know we would never be together, but even if he would just want to see his child, his little life. Maybe then I would be satisfied.

I focuse on breathing as I reach over and turn the radio up on bust. I had been playing classical music lately, as the baby is suppose to be able to hear it, and Clair de Lune is playing, the music the only thing calming me down a little. I put my head back on the seat and close my eyes, letting myself get lost in the music, the calmness of it all.

At least, until the song was over.

And then, I'm mad again. I feel stupid for being mad, but it's just something I can't control. "Stupid hormones," I mutter, shaking my head at myself.

When I feel tears brewing in my eyes, I hastily wipe them away. Then, without a second thought, I open the door of my truck and set back out, pulling up the zipper of my raincoat. I head back into the hospital and head for one place I knew he will be.

The lounge in the hospital isn't like a waiting room; instead, it's a room with vending machines and leather couches, clad with huge plasma TV's with every channel you can imagine. Overall, the room is very cheery and bright, trying to make you forget that someone you know and love is dying. Or, in some cases, wanting to remind you that a new life it just starting, to begining, sans flaws. And, just as I suspect, Edward is sitting on the chair, his back to me, as he looked out the window. He hasn't noticed me, so I close the door gently and lock it. Then I say, in a voice I hope is sturdy, "Hey."

He jumps up and turns, like he is going to attack, and I flinch a little. When he see's that it's just me, he relaxes, his shoulders dropping. "Oh. Hi."

I'm still wearing my raincoat, and I'm starting to get really warm. So, ever so gently, I tug my raincoat off and flick it over the back of a chair. I am wearing a tight black tank top, jeans, and a light blue cardigan. On my feet are white sneakers, the bottoms brown from the mud.

"What are you doing here?"

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know," I say slowly. "I think... I just think we should talk for a little while."

"Talk." He repeats the word slowly, like it was forgein. "About what?"

"The baby."

"The baby?"

"Yes, the baby."

"What about the baby?"

Again, I sighed, then begin to pace back and forth. "I just – and I know we've had this conversation a lot – but I do think that you need to take some responsibilty for this baby."

"Bella, I told you, if it's money you're looking for, I'll give you..."

I stop walking. "It's not money!" I holler, a bit too loudly. "It's not money. It's... I don't know... support."

"Support?" He scoffs. "Yeah. Right."

"I'm serious," I say.

He looks at me, quizzical. "What kind of 'support' to do need?"

I bite my lip. "It's not the support I need; it's the support she needs. God, Edward, I know what it's like to grow up with a father I only saw a few times a year, tops. For this baby, our daughter, not to be able to see her father at all... I don't know what that'll do to her." I take a breath, not allowed him to say anything. "No one at school has to know. If you can just tell your parents - "

"- I am not telling my parents," he said.

"- then we can work something out. Even if I take her to your house a few times a week, so you can spend an hour together. That's all I want, all I'm asking for. I'll keep it to myself, I swear."

I rubbed his forehead, his tousled bangs being played with by his fingertips. "I don't want to have to deal with a baby, Bella."

"And I do?!" I exclaim. "God, you don't know what I'm going through. What my body is going through. You try carrying a baby around for nine months, Edward, and then see how you feel."

"It's not like I went and got you pregnant on purpose, Bella! Jesus, what don't you understand?!"

I glared. "You didn't even both to wear protection."

"You didn't even stop me!"

"I was a virgin - I had no idea what I was doing!"

"I was a virgin, too!"

This makes me stop. My mouth his open, words on the verge of spilling out, as I take in what he just said. "You're a... but I thought... everyone said..."

Now, I realize, as I watch Edward slumps to a chair and sits down, his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. When he lookes up, he runs a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh, blowing some bangs out of his face. "There," he says, "now you know my secret."

"I was... I was your first?" The words just don't seem right coming out of my mouth.

He nods. "And my last, as of right now."

I sit down on the chair opposite to me. Someone tries to open the door, the knob twisting a few times, before it stopped, and the person walked away. "Holy shit," I finally say, leaning back in the chair and putting a hand on my stomach. "Crap."

"You're telling me." He shakes his head. "That one time... I had sex that one time, and look what happened." He gestures to my stomach, protruding from under my tank, my hand on top of it. "I've completely ruined our lives."

"According to you," I say, "you're life is going to stay completely normal. Unchanged."

He scoffs. "Yeah, right. Even if I don't be in the baby's life at all, I'm still going to think about her. I'm still going to wonder about her; what she looks like, if she's more like me or you. But, at the same time, I don't care. It's the strangest feeling in the world."

"I bet." My words are stiff and hard, because I know if I said anything more, I will cry. And I don't want to cry in front of Edward.

"So I heard you're hanging around with that new kid?" Edward asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"You mean Jacob?" I ask, and Edwards nods once. "Oh, well, yeah. Sort of. I mean, I showed him around. His mom is one of my teachers. And I went to his house for a little while after school, but we aren't exactly best friends."

Edward contimplats this for a moment before saying, "I don't know if you should be hanging out with him."

I cock my head to the side and furrow my brows. "And why not?" I ask.

"I've..." Edward scratches his head for a second, then leans forward in his chair "I've heard some stuff about him. And I don't think he's the kind of person you should surround yourself or your daughter with."

That comment makes me mad. Jacob, in my opinion, is a very well- rounded kind of guy. Free- spirities, fun- loving, full of happiness. In the very short amount of time I'd spent with him, I'd come to realize that. And he was good to his little sister, Riley, and his mom seemed to think he was good enough to let me hang around with him. Whatever trouble Edward thought he got into, I didn't even want to hear about, because it was probably lies.

"You know - " I begin, but am cut off when I feel the familiar sensation of the baby kicking. This time, though, the kick is powerful, hard, and I scrunch my face and grasp my stomach. I sit on the edge of the chair, feeling as squirmed inside of me, her little movements hard and quick.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks.

I take a breath. "She's just moving around a lot. Kicking, too."

I watch as Edward nervously moves his position so he is sitting on the edge of the chair. He lifts his head slightly so that he is looking at me, his eyes serious. "Can I feel?"

This catches me off guard. I tilt my head and look at him, a quizzical look on my face. He just shrugs. "Really?" I ask. "You want to...feel the baby kick?"

He shrugs again, like I didn't see him the first time. "Well, yeah. I mean, if you'll let me."

I don't know which is wierder: the fact that Edward asked, or the fact that I am about to let him. "Sure," I say, and I sit up a little straighter. "Give me your hand."

Edward reaches his hand out, and I take it. Then I look at him, and he nods, and I take his hand and put it to my stomach, right in the place where she usually kicks. He kepts it there for a moment, my hand over his. "I don't feel anything," he says.

"You will," I assure him.

And, surely enough, a few seconds later the baby kicks, hard. Edward's hand jumps back, and his eyes widen as he looks at my stomach, an incredulous look upon his face. "Holy shit," he said, repeating the words I had said a little while before. "Crap."

"I know, right?" I rub my stomach, the baby still moving. "Feels wierd, doesn't it?"

He gulps. "Really wierd."

"So I'm guessing this doesn't change anything?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing at all."

"Well." I stand up and grab my raincoat from across the back of the chair. "I guess I should go." I head towards the door and unlock it, turning the knob and stepping out, one foot across the treshold.

"Be careful," Edward calls from behind me.

I turn around, rolling my eyes. "Not like you care," I say, then close the door behind me as I step back out into the hallway of the hospital.

--

"So," I say, taking a sip of my lemonade, "Edward Cullen says you're trouble."

Right now, I was with Jacob at the Cavern, a little cafe not too far down the road. I had called him and asked if he wanted to meet up with me, as I had a few things I wanted to ask him. Mainly, those things revolved around what Edward had said.

"Trouble." He raises his eyebrows. "And what exactly did he say?"

"Not much," I say. "Just that you're trouble."

"And when exactly were you talking to Edward Cullen?" he asks.

I sigh. "Earlier," I say. "We... ran into each other at the hospital, while my friend was having a baby."

Jacob nods, understanding this, then says, "And he told you I was trouble?"

I nod. "Yeah. I mean, he didn't go into details, but he told me that you weren't really the kind of person I, or anyone else, should be hanging around with."

At this, he laughs, and I laugh, too. Edward was crazy for thinking that Jacob was some kind of trouble. And, besides, even if Jacob were trouble, I would be the one hanging around with him, not Edward. Edward had absoulutely no part in my life, as he had made clear many times.

"I mean, I don't even know why he would say that," I continue, taking another sip of my drink. "He's so full of bullshit, it's ridiculous."

Now, Jacob looks at me, his face hard, serious, "I think I know why."

"Why?" I ponder.

Jacob lets a long, exasperated sigh escape his lips before saying, in a voice crips and clear and clean, "Because I got arrested."

--

**A/N- Here's this chapter! Also, I need you're guy's help! I need some ideas for this story. I have a general sense of direction and know where the story is going, but I don't know scenes that could be interesting and pass time. So, review or PM me with ANY ideas you have! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Going There

**Nine: Going There**

"Arrested?"

He nods, taking a bite of his muffin and chewing thoughtfully. "Four months ago," he tells me, swallowing. "I had to be sent to a special school for, what they called, 'juvenile delinquints' It was like a reform school, almost like a jail, but we had classes. And I had 100 hours of commmunity service."

I sit there, taking in all the information he was telling me. At glance, Jacob didn't seem like a bad person. In fact, he seemed like the total opposite; he seemed like a guy that could be a best friend, a good student, and a great son. And I'm sure he was all of those things. But I still hesistate, wondering if it's the right thing to say, when I ask, "So, what exactly did you do to get you in such trouble?"

"Um..." He bites his lip.

"You don't have to tell me," I say quickly, wanting to make sure he doesn't feel obligated to tell me, someone he's only known for a couple days, something so personal. "It's fine."

He shakes his head. "No, no, no," he says. "I'll you." He takes a breath and runs a hand through his hair. "It's kind of stupid, really. It's just... a few friends of mine convinced me to break into a house. I mean, we didn't take anything, except for a few beers, but that's no excuse. Anyway, the neighbor saw us and called the cops, and the next thing I knew, my ass was being hauled away."

"How long did you have to stay in the reform school?"

Jacob crumbles up his napkin and flicks it on his empty plate. "Three months," he tells me solemnly. "Which sucked so badly, because I _defintely_ had things I could be doing, instead of being locked away. I lost a lot that I value, too."

"Like what?" I ask, pressing.

He shakes his head. "Nothing," he says, and I sit back, feeling stupid for being so eager. "But doing what I did ruined my reputation. No one on the reservation looks at me the same, although no one really says anything. But I can sense it, you know? They're dissapointed."

"But it isn't like you killed someone," I interject, finishing off my lemonade. "No one was hurt and nothing was taken, right? So why do they think it's such a big deal?"

He rubs his face. "There's a lot more to the story," he says, then glances down at his watch. "But I've got to run; I've got be home in half an hour to watch Riley."

I nod, and Jacob pulls out his wallet as the waitress, a heavyset woman in a uniform, comes to get the money. I had her over my five dollar bill, and Jacob does the same thing. I noticed, as he opened the wallet, that there was a picture of Riley, his half- sister, in there. Her face is close to the camera, her eyes bright and alert. I've never met Sarah, but by the looks of Riley, Sarah was white. Although Riley was slightly tanned, she didn't have the same pigmentation as Jacob or his father did, and the color was gorgeous.

"You really love your sister," I say as the woman talks away, our dishes in her hand.

Jacob looks down, a smile on his face when he see's the picture. "Yeah," he says. "I do." He shoves the wallet back into his pocket, then stands up. "Well, I'll see you around, Bella."

And then, just like that, he leaves.

**

I was still processing what Jacob had told when I went to bed that night. Now, the next morning, as I get up to get ready to go to school, I am processing it all again. Edward had made it seem like he had committed murder in the worst degree possible. I mean, breaking into someone's house and drinking their beer isn't exactly the cherry on top of the cake, but it could have been much, much worse.

Heading to my dresser after taking a quick shower, I grab my jeans (which now, thanks to my mom, have a band sewn around the waist) and grab a light green cardigan and a white tanktop. I get dressed, but some mousse in my hair and dry it, and then put on a thin layer of foundation and some mascara. Then I head downstairs, where Renee is eating breakfast.

"Morning," she says, reading the baby, as I walk past her and grab my raincoat, shrugging it on. "You look nice."

I glance down at what I'm wearing again and ruffle my hair with my hands, and say, "Oh. Thanks."

She nods, taking a bite of her toast. I turn and head for the door, stepping out into what surprised to be a sunny day. And fairly, warm, too. I take my raincoat off, but take it with me anyway. Living in Forks, you never know when it's going to start to downpour at any second. Better to be safe then sorry.

The ride to school doesn't take very long at all, and before I know it, I am parked and walking into building. As usual, people stare and whisper, commenting on my belly, but for the most part I ignore them, keeping my head held high. In the end, it will be worth it. I know that.

I got my books, then head off towards class. But I stop, purposely, and wait until the hallways are cleared. Then I walk around the corner, and sure enough, Edward is just arriving at his locker.

"Well," I say, approaching him. "Jacob's not that bad of a guy. Really."

His locker pops open. "He got arrested."

"For something stupid," I say.

"But still."

I shake my head. "You could get arrested," I say, shrugging.

This makes him stop dead in his tracks as he turns towards me, books in his hands, and says, "Really. For what?"

I shrug again, trying to be nonchalant. "Child adandoment, perhaps. I don't know. Something." I know I am only messing with him, trying to get into his head, and it is giving me some wierd sense of satisfaction.

"Don't be ridiculous," he says, starting to walk. I follow him. "God."

"I'm not," I say. "I'm just being rational. You never know."

He stops, his eyes scanning over me. "But I do know," he tells me. "You'd never go to the police, because it would make you seem like a stupid, selfish, unworthy _bitch_ with no life."

I wince at the hardness of his voice. But he was right, and I hate it. If I had told someone about Edward and went to the police, what could they do? Nothing. Edward had told me many times that he would pay money for the baby. God.

"Whatever," I mutter, then keep walking. Edward keeps glancing nervously at me, his eyes wandering, and I stop, watching as he turns around, and says, "What?"

"What?" he asks.

"You're acting different," I point out, using my index finger to point at him. "I don't know what it is, but it's there. Or not there. I don't know. Something's... off."

"Bella." He sighs deeply, letting his breath ruffle his bangs. "I have to get to class. We can talk about this, I don't know, some other time. Okay?"

I stop in the middle of the hall, putting my hands on my hips, watching as Edward takes a few more steps before realizing I'm not there, and turning so we are facing each other. His green eyes bore into my brown eyes, and for the first time in a while I realize he actually very good looking. No wonder Darcy wants to be with him. "If you don't..." I stop, pausing to get myself together. "If you don't tell your parents... I will."

At this, his eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

I nod. "I would. For this baby, I would do anything."

"That's crazy," he says, shaking his head, taking one step closer. We are at arms length from each other. "If you tell them, then everyone will know. You don't want that, right? You don't want anyone to know, and neither do I." He takes a breath. "You won't tell."

"I will," I say, feeling like a child for agruing back and forth like this. "I will tell. You know it. So make up your mind. Are you telling them, or am I?"

And, with that as my last words, I turn and walk away.

**

Later that night, my throat is tight as I sit on my bed, my shoes and coat on, wondering if I should go to the Cullen's house, or if I shoud just stay home. They both had their pros, and their cons, and it seemed the neither outweighed the other.

I twist a piece of hair around my index finger, wondering what I should do. Then, without even really thinking it through, I get up and head for the door. My hand lingers on the doorknob for a minute before I push it open, just telling my feet to take me to my truck.

As I get into my truck, which is filled with familiar scents, I can't help but feel as though what I am about to do is going to change my life forever. For the better, maybe. Or for the worse, possibily.

But I'm doing it anyways.

**

I knock once, then twice, before I am greeted by a strikingly beautiful woman who must be Edward's mother. She greets me, a stranger, with a smile and says, "How may I help you?"

I gulp, then glance around, nervous. "Is Edward home?"

She smiled, then opens the door wider, letting me step in. Automatically, I am hit by the smell of vanilla and sugar, a lovely mix, that makes their home very inviting.

"He is upstairs in his room. Last door in the left, sweetheart." She pauses. "Are you his classmate?"

I nod. "Yeah, I... I'm here to talk to him about something." I force a smile, again.

"Well, I'm Esme," she says. "Would you like anything? Water? Juice?"

I shake my head. "No, thanks."

She nods, the gestures to the stairs. "Well, he's upstairs, like I said."

I nod and then turn away from her, truding up the stairs. His house is so beautiful, so big and fancy, decorated with modern furniture and gorgeous paintings. Everything looks so perfect and pristine, the walls a gorgeous cream color. I feel almost... out of place, wearing my jeans and cardigan, my usual outfit. But I know that I don't belong in this house, that this is just anything stupid detour, so I stick it out and climb the stairs.


	10. Important Author's Note

**My Novel**

So many of you have messaged me, asking me about my novel and wondering if I could update them whenever I reached a milestone in my novel writing. I thought about it, but realized how difficult it would be to update each person separately. So, I've started a blog that I will be updating everyone 2-3 days, telling you about my writing and how it is going. If you are a writer, or even if you just want to check it out, go to h t t p : / / s h a u n n a t a y l o r . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / Just take out all the spaces!

Oh, and _please_ leave a comment! You don't have to be a member! Just go to the bottom right of the entry and click on "Leave a comment". All thoughts are welcome!

Thanks so much!

Shaunna


	11. Chapter 10: Confrontation

**Ten: Confrontation**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was laying on my bed, my head propped up on about six pillows, as I looked down at the sonogram picture of the baby. To me, it is still so surreal that Bella is pregnant, due to one stupid night of stupid mistakes and bad judgement. Bella had a point: I hadn't used a condom. But she hadn't stopped me, either. I guess we were both at fault for screwing up our lives.

When I had told Bella I wasn't going to be around in the baby's life, I had meant it, and I still do. But, like I told her, I'm still going to be thinking about the baby, wondering who she will look like, who she will act like. But I have too much going for me to drop it all for a baby that I don't want.

The sonogram picture, which is printed black and white, it is showing the baby's side profile. I can easily make out hear head and her arms and her mouth, all so tiny and fragile looking, even in the picture.

God, I messed up.

Big time.

But I'm going to have a future. I'm going to follow in the footsteps of my father and become a doctor, helping those who need my help. A baby, at my age, would be terrible. But a baby with a girl I hardly know, would be worse.

I don't mean for it to happen, but as I think about my life, and Bella's life, and the life of the baby, I can't help but let a tear slip down my cheek. It's stupid, and I feel stupid, but a part of me thinks that it's better for the baby to be with Bella. Not me. I just... I wouldn't know how to take care of a baby, how to hold her and feed her and change her diaper. And if she stayed with Bella, then she wouldn't have to be dragged from house to house, from parent to parent. Her life would be... stable, if that makes any sense. It probably doesn't.

A couple more tears slide down my face, and I wipe them away hastily, mad at myself for getting so emotional. But then, just as my hand glides across my face to get rid of any trace of tears, my door is pushed open, and Bella is standing in front of me.

I jump off of my bed and flick the picture I was holding onto a chair next to me. I rub my face, then look at Bella, who stepped into my room and shut the door behind her. "Jesus," I mutter. "What are you doing here?"

She cocks her head to the side, looking at me. "Are you crying?" she asks, a brow raised.

"No," I say, too quickly, then stupid rub my eyes again.

She folds her arm. "What's wrong?" she asks, and then her gaze flicks to the picture of the baby, which is, thankfully, upside down, so all she can see is white.

"Nothing."

She goes over and reaches for the photo. Flipping it over, she gasps a little, then holds the picture out. "What are you doing with this?"

"I am... I was just looking at it." I stammer over my words, internally hitting myself for doing so. I look and feel like an idiot. "It's not a big deal."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Jesus, Bella, I'm not." I pause. "You didn't answer my question."

She looks at me. "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here," she says, "to give you the ultimatum." She inhales a breath. "You tell them, or I do."

"Tell who?" I ask, though I know the answer. My parents.

"Your parents."

I knew Bella had told me that she would tell my parents, but I didn't think she was serious. I thought she was doing it to scare me, to get a rise out of me, when really, she was serious about telling them, about ruining my life even more than she already has.

"You can't."

She shakes her head. "I have to." She puts a hand on her lower back suddenly, and scrunches her face. I go over to her and lead her to my bed, letting her sit down.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The baby's foot is on a nerve in my back. It hurts. A lot."

"It that normal?"

She nods, and I think I can see a faint hint of a smile. "Yeah."

"Oh. Okay, then."

It's silent. The silence is awkward, like when a steamy scene comes on in a movie you are watching with your parents, and you don't know if you should get up and run or sit and wait it through. I sit on the chair and wait.

Suddenly, Bella reaches into her bag and pulles out a CD plated and large headphones. For a minute, I think she is going to just sit and listen to music, until she puts the headphones on her stomach, and presses play. It is so loud that I can automatically hear the sound of music playing. Wierd music, too.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing music?"

I sigh. "I know that," I say. "But... why?"

"The baby can hear it," she says. "It's soothing for her to listen to. It makes her stop kicking me so damn hard." She laughs a light, bubbly laugh, and the music plays on.

"What's that song?" I scrunch my nose.

"Clair de Lune," she says with a grin.

"It's wierd."

She glared. "It's classical."

I laugh. "You should let the baby listen to rap."

She rolls her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." I gulp.

"Of course."

Another awkward silence falls upon us, this one lasting for only a second. Then, trying to break the silence, I say, "You aren't really going to tell my parents, are you?"

She sighs and turns on the music player. "I have to, Edward. You don't understand. You're parents deserve to know that this baby is their granddaughter. I need to tell them. No one else needs to know, but I have to tell them."

"Wait," I say, and I can't believe what I am about to say, "just wait and let me tell them myself."

I don't doubt Bella at all. I know that she will tell my parents, because she thinks that it's the best thing to do for everybody, including the baby, so I know I have to stop her, convince her otherwise, so she doesn't ruin my entire life.

"You will actually tell your parents?" she asks, and the music plays on. I nod, but she shakes her head. "I don't believe you, Edward. I want to believe you, but... I don't."

Now I'm getting mad. Well, maybe not mad, but upset. How could she not believe me? "I will. I don't want to... but it's probably better if they hear it from me and not you."

What would my brother's think? My sister's? Alice and Rosalie are females, and I'm sure they would feel bad for Bella. I mean, how would they feel if someone got them pregnant and then decided they wanted nothing to do with the baby? Not good, I'm sure, but then again, they've never had it happen to them.

"When are you going to do it, Edward? This baby is going to be born soon. Real soon. And they need to know."

"Eventually," I stammer, running a hand through my hair. "But.. you should go. It's not normal for you to be here, and my parents will suspect soemthing."

She stands up and zips her jacket. "Okay, I'll go. But you've got a week to tell them. Or I do."

"Do your parents even know that I'm the father?"

"No."

"But you're going to tell them."

She nods. "Yes."

And, with that, she leaves.

"Jesus, what a fucking slut."

I snap my head and look up at my sister, Rose. She is sitting across from me at the lunch table, eyes focused on something in the distance. I look, and notice that it is Bella she is talking about.

"I mean, she's got to be stupid. She went and got herself knocked up. She's not even going to graduate for another year. She should've kept her legs closed."

Alice, sitting next to Rose, slaps her arm. "Rose!" she exclaims. "Don't say that. She could've been _raped _for all you know. God."

Rose presses on with, "Still. She could've gotten an abortion."

Alice slaps her arm again. "Rose!"

Rose winces and pulls back, glaring at Alice. "Stop hitting me. Now."

Alice huffs and leans back in her chair, arms folded over her chest. Then she looks at me. "Do you think abortion of wrong, Edward?"

I gulp. Either way, I lose. Rose is for abortion, Alice is against it. If I say either, I'll have one of my sisters down my throat. So, I say, "Depends on the situation. Really."

Alice shakes her head and Rose, seeming pleased with my answer, smirks at Alice and continues to eat her apple, crunching loudly. It isn't long before I see Bella walking – or waddling, really – to the lunch table alone. She sits and picks up her pizza, about to take a bite, then puts it back down. Her milk is left unopened.

"I'll be back in a sec," I say to Rose and Alice, then I stand up and head over to Bella.

She looks up at me with a curious look. "Watch out there, or someone might see you. You wouldn't want anyone to see you hanging out with the pregnant slut, would you?"

"You should be eating that," I note.

She looks down at her full slice of pizza and drink, neither of them touched. "I'm not hungry," she declares.

"But still."

"Screw off, Edward."

"Bella."

Suddenly, both of her hands slam down on the table, causing her plastic tray to rattle. She stands up, eyes narrowed at me. I look around, wondering if anyone saw, but realize that everyone is busy eating or talking and not paying attention to Bella and I. "Why are you doing this to me?" she exclaims. "To us?"

"Doing what?" I ask now, truly confused. "What am I doing, Bella?"

"You're playing mind tricks on me. One minute, you're telling me how much you resent this baby, and how much of a mistake she was. And then the next you're... you're acting like you care."

"I'm not a total asshole," I tell her seriously.

"And yet you act like one," she spat. She sits back down, folds her arms over her chest, and shakes her head. When she looks up at me, her eyes look softer somehow. "I know how much you hate me for doing this to you. For making you tell your parents and your siblings... but you have to understand that I'm not doing this for some sick pleasure. I'm doing this for the baby, because she deserves all the aunts and uncles and grandparents she can get. And they deserve to know about her, too."

I rub my forehead. I sit down on a chair, my head shaking.

"I need you to tell them tonight, Edward. I need you to tell your parents and siblings tonight."

"Tonight?" I gasp, eyes wide as saucers. "Why tonight? I mean, why so soon? Can't you wait a little while longer?"

She shakes her head. "I can't do that. I'm telling my parents that you're the father tonight. And knowing my dad, he's going to want to speak with your parents right away, to discuss some stuff. And it's better they hear it from you than from me or my dad."

"It's just..." I begin, but stop.

"It's just what?" she asks.

"It's just... I feel like... like I'm going – "

She cuts me off. "Disappoint them?" I nod, and she says, "Story of my life."

"I'm sorry," I say, "for that."

She shakes her head again. "No, don't be sorry. What's done is done. Even if I could go back in time and change things, I wouldn't."

"You mean, you wouldn't go back and change things? Be more careful; not get pregnant? You'd... ruin our lives?"

Gingerly, she places a hand on her protruding belly. "You don't understand. I've been with this baby for six months, almost seven. She's... a part of me, and I know how weird that much seem for you, but to me it's normal. I love her. She's not even born yet and I love her so much." She pauses. "I want you to love her too."

"I know," I say. "I know you do."

Suddenly she looks down at her watch. "Shoot. I've got to go."

"Go?" I ask. "But it's only lunch. You still have to classes."

"I'm meeting up with Jacob," she says. "He's skipping his last two periods today to help me with some stuff in the baby's room. He says he's a great painter."

"Oh," I say, "so the guy has got you skipping school, too? What's next, arrest for truancy?"

"Edward." She glares, and I just shake my head and stalk back over to our table, sitting down. I watch out of the corner of my eye as she throws her things in the garbage except for an apple, which she takes a big bite of as she leaves the cafeteria.

She waves, rolling her eyes, and I duck my head down, embarrassed.

**A/N- So, it's been forever, I know. And I'm sorry, really. But I saw Eclipse on June 30th, and then again today on the 1st of July, and I just have so much inspiration it's ridiculous. And also, I feel terrible for neglecting my stories. Real bad. So I've decided that, until Together and this story is complete, I won't be writing my book as regularly as I was before. It's taken a backseat, and now my fanficiton is the driver of the Writing Wagon. So, expect a lot of update... and this time I mean it!**


	12. Chapter 11: Telling Them

**Eleven: Telling Them**

Jacob lives on the reservation, which isn't too far away from school. His house is hard to locate, but after I circle the reservation a couple times, I finally spot the red, barn-like house with the crooked roof. Outside, sitting on the step, Jacob is there. Beside him is a little pink swing with Riley inside, sleeping as Jacob gently rocks her back and forth.

I pull into the drive and get out of the car, careful to shut the door quietly so I don't wake Riley. Jacob, realizing I'm there, looks up at me and smiles. "You made it," he said.

I laugh. "Yeah. Took me a while to find it. But I'm here now." I look at Riley. "How's she doing?"

"Great," Jacob says smiling, rocking Riley a little more. "She's been asleep for about an hour – should be awake any moment."

"Is your dad or Sarah home?"

Jacob nods. "They're inside. I just... I like to spend some time with her, you know? Since I've been living with my mom, I don't get to see her as much. And she's my...sister, and I love her."

I smile. "I can tell that you love her," I say. "It's great you guys are so close."

Jacob smiles a huge smile at me and stands up. He opens the door, leaning his head inside, and says, "Dad, I'm going with Bella. Want me to bring Riley in?"

And his dad responds, "No, Jake. I'll come outside with her and we'll wait together until Sarah gets home from work. She's off early today."

Jacob nods and then we head to my truck. I start the engine and glance in my rear-view just in time to see Billy take a seat on the steps and rock Riley just like Jacob had been doing a few moments previous.

I start to drive away from the house. Jacob's fingers and tapping on his knee to the beat of the rap music playing on the radio, head bobbing, feet tapping. We drove like this for about half of the way, just enjoying each other's company. Finally, when we clear La Push, I say, "It's going to be pink."

Jacob looks at me. "What?"

"Her room," I say. "It's going to be pink."

He laughs. "That's nice. Riley's room is purple."

I drive a little more, the radio the only noise besides our breathing.

"Are you excited?" asks Jacob suddenly.

I glance at him. "For?"

"The baby," he tells me.

"Oh!" I say. "Yes, of course. Really excited. Nervous, of course, but the doctor says that's natural. Everyone is nervous when they have their first child."

He nods, understanding crossing his features. Suddenly, he says, "Hey, we're friends, right?"

I nod. "Right."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

Nervously, I look at him, wondering what he could ask that he would classify as personal. Personal varies from person to person, and what he thinks is personal, I may not. And what I think is personal, he might not. So, with an uneasy voice, I say, "How personal?"

"Well," he breaths, "I was just wondering if... you know, if the father of your baby knows about the baby."

I breathe a sigh of relief at this. At least he didn't ask _who_ that father was. "He does know. And he knows exactly how he feels about it, too."

"And how does he feel?"

"Terrible," I tell Jacob. "He doesn't want anything to do with our daughter. Hell, his parents don't even know. No one, not even my parents, know that he is the father. Only he knows. I gave him an ultimatum the other day – either he tells his parents, or I do."

Jacob laughs. "Harsh, but it seems like you have to do it."

"The baby deserves all the family and love and support she can get. I didn't have that growing up. I mean, my grandparents and aunts and uncles knew about me, but my mom had me at nineteen and wasn't married to my father. Everyone turned their backs on them, and me, and I feel like I've missed out on a lot of family things. I just... I don't want my daughter to have to go through what I had to go through."

"I know how you feel," Jacob says softly.

I glance at him again. "Really?"

He shakes his head a little. "I mean, I can guess. I don't know what I'd do without my family. Family is everything."

"Even people who aren't bonded to you by blood. For you, it's Sarah, you're stepmother. For me... I don't even know who I would classify as family. This baby and my parents are all that I have, really. I just... I don't want myself and my parents to be all she has. I want more for her than what I had." I pause. "Not saying I didn't have a lot growing up. I had a great life, full of love. But family to me was just one thing I lucked out on."

"I'm sorry," he says sadly.

"It's alright," I say, forcing a smile to form on my lips. "She'll have her family; just wait and see."

"Jacob Black, I swear to _God_ I will kill you."

Jacob's hand flung back, the paint brush poised in his grasp. He cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled, showing off those perfectly straight, white teeth of his. "Really," he says, grinning madly. "I don't think you'd kill me."

"You'd be surprised," I tell him, giggling.

"But I think you'd look good with a little bit of paint on you..." His hand moved back even more.

"Jacob, don't you..."

But it was too late. With a swift movement of his wrist, baby pink paint was splattered all across the oversized black shirt I had thrown on when the painting started an hour ago so I wouldn't ruin the nice blouse I was wearing to school. I squealed in laughter, cringing from the little bit of cold I felt when a splat of paint hit my cheek.

I burst into laughter. "If I wasn't having fun right now, I would _totally_ be kicking your ass."

I left Jacob to finish painting the last wall to change my shirt and wash my face. When I came back, it was done. It was still wet and glossy, but the color was beautiful and bright and full of life. So beautiful that I couldn't stop smiling, my smile reaching ear to ear.

"It's wonderful," I tell Jacob. "Thank you so much for helping me with this."

"It's still wet," he says, "but once it's dry, I'll come back and arrange the furniture."

"Nesting," I say.

Jacob looks confused. "What?"

"It's called nesting. Setting up the baby's room, preparing the furniture and car seat and stroller, getting all the clothes set away in the closet and dressers. It's something that mother's do when preparing for their baby to come. The doctor said its normal."

"You sure do listen to that doctor, don't you?" Jacob laughs.

Suddenly Jacob phone starts to ring from within his pocket. He reaches in and grabs it and then puts it to his ear. "Hello? Oh, hey, Dad. Yeah, I'm still at Bella's. Just finishing up, actually...Oh, yeah, I'll be home in an hour. Yeah, I'll leave right now so I can get home for her bedtime. Okay... bye."

He hangs up and I ask, "I'm guessing you have to leave?"

He laughs again. "Duty calls. I have to put Riley to bed."

"Can't your dad or Sarah do that?" I ask, hoping I didn't sound rude or mean.

He shakes his head. "I do it. I like to do it."

I smile. "Well, then, you're brotherly duties call. Do you need a ride home?"

He shakes his head again. "No, my friend is just down the road at his girlfriends. He's leaving at six, so I'll just get a ride home with him." He grabs his coat from the middle of the floor and puts it on, then he gives me a nice one-armed hug. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Bella."

I nod. "I have some duties of my own to do," I tell him with a heavy sigh and a shake of my head. "I have to go and tell the father's parents."

Edward didn't deserve warnings. This is why he didn't know I was coming when I showed up on his front porch forty minutes later.

"You," he said, jumping outside onto the porch and closing the door behind him, "can't be here right now."

"Did you tell them?" I ask.

Edward shakes his head. "No, I didn't. I... I can't find the courage to tell them. Not now."

"I need to tell them, Edward. I need to tell your parents."

"Tell us what, sweetie?"

I jump a little, startled by the sound of Esme's voice coming from the doorway, where she and her husband Carlisle, the local doctor, are standing with smiles on their faces.

"Mom, Dad..." Edward looks back and forth between his parents and myself nervously. "It's nothing. Really. Just go back inside."

"But we just heard Bella say that you needed to tell us something. So let's hear it." Carlisle's voice is strong and powerful, even though it is nice and soft at the same time.

Edward lowers his head and looks at me from under his lashes, shaking his head. I can tell this is hurting him, but it has to be done. And it has to be done now.

"Not out here. Let's go inside, please," Edward mutters.

Esme and Carlisle open the door and we step into the enormous house. It smells sweet, like vanilla and sugar and cinnamon, and the living room is lighted by candles and a dim chandelier, making the house feel so nice and warm and inviting. I take a seat on the leather chair, Esme and Carlisle on the loveseat, and Edward on the couch, looking entirely too worried. But then again, he should be. This is a big deal.

"So," Esme begins, "what do you need to tell us?"

"What's she doing here?"

The voice, I realize, is Rose's. When I look up, the blonde is standing, arms crossed, in the front of the family room, looking at me. It isn't long before the rest of the family – Alice, Jasper, and Emmett – are all gathered around too.

Edward stands up. "Go upstairs. Now."

"No," Rose says, arms folded even tighter. "No way."

"Rosalie," Carlisle says, "you and Alice and your brothers head upstairs. Or if you want, there's money on the counter for you to go and get some pizza for dinner. I bet you're all starving."

"I'd say," Emmett says. "Cafeteria food sucks."

"Go on," Edward urges. "We need privacy."

Reluctantly, they all leave, and the door slams as they shut it, making me jump again. Even though this house is beautiful, the silence is eerie. I decide to break it. "So, Edward. Tell them."

Edward looks at his parents. Suddenly, his head is in his hands. "I can't do it... I can't tell them. Not now, Bella. Please... don't make me do this. Don't do this."

"Tell us what," Esme asks softly, passing Carlisle a nervous glance.

"We need to tell you that..." I gulp, unsure. This is what I want, and it's what's best for the baby. But then why do I feel so bad? Just looking at Edward makes my heart lurch, because I can tell that he is so stressed and worried about the reaction of his parents. Would they be disappointed? Happy or sad or mad? But if I had to face my parents and tell them I was pregnant, Edward can at least tell his parents that he's the father.

"Okay, that's enough," Carlisle says suddenly. "You're really starting to scare Esme and I. We need to know what's going on, and we need to know right _now_."

"I'm the..." Edward takes a deep breath. "I'm the father."

"The father?" Esme asks. "Of what..."Suddenly, realization crosses over her feature. "Oh...Oh, shit."

Edward is suddenly in a defensive mode. "Look, we didn't mean for this to happen. It just.. . did. We're sorry."

"I hadn't even realized you both were together," Esme says.

I look at Edward, frowning. "We weren't. We just... it happened at a party and we both had a little too much to drink."

I can hear Carlisle gulp. "Well, then... Edward, we obviously have some very strict rules to be in place for you, because we hadn't even realized you were attending parties where alcohol was present. And Bella... are you keeping the baby?"

I nod. "I am."

"No fucking way."

I turn, only to see Rose standing in the entrance to the family room, eyes wide, hands on her hips. Her eyes are blazing with what looks like... fury?

"Edward 's the one who knocked up the skank?"

**A/N- Here's another chapter! Oh, and for those of you who saw Eclipse, how did you like it? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: She's Yours?

**Twelve: She's Yours?**

"Rosalie, don't use that foal language in my house," Esme says sternly, glaring at her adopted daughter with a disapproving look.

The front door opens suddenly, and Emmett rounds the corner, standing by Rose with a concerned look on his face. She doesn't seem to realize he's there, but is instead just glaring at me, eyes slanted and lips pursed. "Rose, what's taking you so long? You said you were just coming in to get your purse..."

Rose cuts him off. "Edward's got some interesting news, Emmett."

Edward smiles, just a little, at his brother. "What's up?"

"Maybe you should tell me what's up," Emmett says and his brows furrow. Clearly, he is wondering what interesting news Edward could possibly have.

Before Edward gets the chance to tell him, Rose says, "He got Bella pregnant."

Emmett's eyes go wide. "What?" he asks, sounding shocked and stunned. "Edward..."

"I'm sorry, everyone," Edward says. I wonder if he's going to cry, but I know he won't; he's much too strong of a person to do that. "We... we didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I'd take it back if I could, but I can't. All I can say is that I'm sorry."

"Sometime's sorry isn't enough," I mutter, loud enough so that only Edward, who is standing next to me, can hear.

Edward turns abruptly so he is facing me. "You know I made my choice! Stop trying to force me to change my mind!"

"A choice?" Esme asks. "And what choice is that, Edward?"

"Tell them," I said between clenched teeth. "Tell them now, Edward."

Edward turns to face his family, suddenly seeming more confident. "I'm... not going to be in the baby's life. I can't raise a baby. I don't even want a baby. I don't think I ever want to have a baby. Ever."

With that being said, Rose's scoffs and stalks upstairs. A few moments later, the sound of a door slamming shut reverberates throughout the entire house.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie," Carlisle tells me. "She can get a little emotional at times."

"It's fine," I say.

Emmett says, "Edward... you knew all this time and didn't tell us?"

Edward gulps again. "I'm sorry."

"And you aren't going to be in the child's life?" Esme asks, her voice sad-sounding. "We've raised you better than, Edward. We've raised you to do the best thing, and to take responsibilities for your actions and your mistakes."

"And you've raised me to always do what's best for me," says Edward smoothly. "And not being a part of the baby's life is what's best for _me_."

"But what about what's best for the baby?" I ask.

Esme shakes her head, but doesn't argue with him. Carlisle seems bewildered and concerned. Alice and Jasper, who had came in with Emmett but decided to stay out of the action, where standing with pale faces by the foyer, whispering to each other every so often. Emmett is just standing, still looking completely shocked.

"This is for the best," Edward says solemnly.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett," says Carlisle. "You three go upstairs and occupy yourselves for a little while. Your mother and I need to speak with Bella and Edward in private."

They nod and head upstairs.

Esme and Carlisle both sit back down on the love seat, and Edward and I sit on opposite ends of the couch, an awkward feeling creeping around all of his, strong and suffocating. I try not to let them see my discomfort by planting a small smile on my face and just seeming bored.

"I understand," Esme begins, "that this is not something that either of you want. But, in the long run, we do understand that it is here and happening. We've got to deal. And since Bella has decided to keep the baby... we also have to work out some financial issues."

"I'll pay money," Edward says. "I've told her that many times.'

"I don't want your money," I say. "I don't even want you. I just wanted your parents to know. This baby, she deserves family."

"It's a girl?" Esme asks.

I nod. "Yes," I say, smiling, placing a hand on my stomach tenderly. "A little girl."

"And you've gotten all the appropriate medical care?" Carlisle asks.

"I have," I tell him. "My parents have made sure I have the right medical care, and I've been taking prenatal vitamins since I found out I was pregnant four months ago. I'm being taken care of just fine."

"So she doesn't need my help," Edward says. "See? Everything's fine the way they are."

I stand up. "I have to go. But... we'll be in touch."

Carlisle and Esme nod, and I head for the door.

I sit on Jacob's couch as he sits on the floor, playing with Riley, who had just woken up from a long nap about fifty minutes earlier. She is laying on a baby mat, her arms and legs flailing madly in the air as Jacob tickles her tummy, laughing himself.

"She likes you," I say with a laugh.

Jake laughs too. "Of course she does," he says with a huge smile.

I watch for a few more minutes as Jacob plays with Riley and then wraps her up into a swaddle and places her in a white basinet. It isn't long before I see her starting to drift off again, and I silently pray that my baby will sleep as much as Riley does.

Jacob and I settle onto the couch, just as his mom Julie walks down the stairs carrying a load of laundry. Jacob took Riley to his mom's house today, saying that Sarah and his dad both like a break every now and then, so he usually takes her for the night.

"How are you kids doing?" she asks, setting the laundry basket down on the floor and wiping her hands in her jeans.

"Fine," I answer honestly. "Great, actually."

"That's great," she says, then adds, "Jake, I've got to take your sisters to Port Angeles. I should be home for dinner, but if not, I'll call and you can order pizza. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Jake says.

"Does Riley need anything?" asks Julie thoughtfully.

"No, I've got all of her formula and clothes and toys. She'll be fine, thanks."

"Well, okay. Have a good day." She pauses. "Girls, time to go!"

They leave, and Jacob and I put a movie in. We probably won't watch it; we'll be too busy talking and laughing as friends to pay attention to some movie. So Jacob tells me stories about the reservation and his family, and I sit and listen, intrigued, until a frantic knock on the door cuts him off.

"Is that your mom?" I ask.

"No, she wouldn't have knocked. And she was only gone for an hour."

I keep sitting on the couch as Jacob gets up to answer the door. He opens it, and the cool breeze floats into the living room. Then a girl who looks to be about my age with chalky white skin and dark brown hair walks in like it's her house, and looks around the room. She is wearing little makeup, but she is still a pretty, attractive girl, in my opinion.

"Mel, you can't be here," Jake says, coming behind her.

The girl, Mel, keeps looking around. "Where is she, Jake?" she asks.

"Mel, don't do this now. You can't see her, you know that."

For a second, I think it's one of Rachel or Rebecca's friends. But then Mel says, "She' my daughter too, Jacob," and I know that I'm wrong. Really, really wrong.

"Just leave," Jake says softly, coming to step in front of her, his back to me, which makes it more difficult to understand what he is saying. "We have to arrange something up with the court, you know that. So just go before we both get into trouble."

"I still think I have the right to see her."

"You don't."

And then, just on cue, Riley starts to cry.

Mel pounces before Jake can do anything, and it isn't long before Mel has Riley scoops up into her arms and has her held against her chest.

"She's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her," Mel notes, rocking Riley back and forth, back and forth.

"That usually happens once you've been gone for the last three months," Jake says, and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he isn't really happy. "Now, pass her to me before you hurt her."

"I won't hurt her," Mel says defensively. "She's my daughter. Do you think I'd hurt my daughter?"

"Not intentionally," says Jacob with spite. "But we all know what happened last time."

"That's in the past," Mel says, and then she turns to face me. "And who are you?"

"Bella," I tell her. "Bella Swan."

She eyes my stomach with a sour look. "Looks like you got yourself into the same predicament I did. Poor girl. Is Jacob the father of your baby too?"

"No!" Jake and I say at the same time, which must have scared Riley a little bit, because she started to cry. Her wails grew louder; her lungs were seriously getting a good workout. I wondered how a baby could cry so much and not hurt itself.

"Shame," says Mel. "He's a great dad. Isn't that right, Riles?"

"Don't call her that," Jake spats. "You know I don't like that."

"Since when do I care what you like and don't like?"

"Mel, knock it off. This isn't the time or the place."

"Shut up, Jake." To Riley she says, "Do you want to come with Mommy?"

"You can't take her!" Jacob yells. "You don't have custody and – "

"You don't have custody either," Mel screams back, which only makes the crying grow, louder and louder, until it is almost deafening. "You're stupid dad and Sarah do, because you got arrested and couldn't care for her."

"She would have you to care for her if you weren't in Rehab, Melanie."

"Don't call me Melanie, Jacob."

"Just hand me the baby."

"No."

A part of me thinks that I should do something, like stand up and demand that they get along, for the sake of the baby, but I am too stunned to move. The realization that Jacob is Riley's father hits me hard, like a ton of bricks, and I find myself watching as they argue, poor little Riley stuck in the middle.

Jacob sighs, loud and exasperated. "Give me Riley, please." Jacob sounds like he's pleading.

Mel seems to be having a little bit too much fun with all this. So she says, "I want to take her home with me."

"You don't have a home!" says Jacob angrily. "Unless you count the room at Evergreen Rehab Center for Misguided Teens. And you shouldn't."

"I have an apartment now," Mel explains. "One bedroom, one full bathroom, a little kitchen and a living room. It's all she needs."

"She has what she needs here, in Forks and La Push. She loves the reservation," Jake protests.

"But she doesn't have her mom," Mel says.

"She didn't need her mom for the last three months," Jake says. "So she certainly doesn't need her now. You'll just be taking her away from everything and everyone she knows. It'll upset the schedule she's on... You don't even know how to make a damn bottle!"

"I fucked her bottle up once, Jacob! Let it go!"

"You've only ever made her one bottle!"

Now I decide to intervene, so I say, "Guys, this isn't appropriate to be doing in front of the baby."

To which Jake replies, "You know what? You're absolutely right, Bella." To Mel he says, "Just give her to me and come back some other day and we can try to work things out. I'll make an appointment with my lawyer and we can... try to let you see her every now and then. But she won't be living with you, Mel. I won't allow it."

Mel hands Riley back over to Jacob, and I watch as Jacob hugs her close to his body, protecting her. I feel a pang in my chest knowing that my daughter will never have a father there to protect her like Jacob was there for Riley, ready to pound at the slightest wounding of her heart or pride.

"Bye, Mel."

"This isn't over. Just know that. It's not over."

The doors slams shut harshly as she leaves.

It's silent for a really long time, and the only noise I can hear is the sound of the tap running from the kitchen and the soft, low gurgles coming from deep in Riley's throat.

Jacob's back is still turned to me. His shoulders are moving up and down, like he's breathing deeply. I ask, "She's yours?" even though I know the answer.

Jake turns slowly to face me, and I can see the glimmer of fresh tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah," he tells me. "She is."

**A/N- So here's another update for you all! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Talking It Over

**Thirteen: Talking It Over**

"You didn't tell me," I manage to say, the waves of shock still rolling full force over my entire body. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," he says, "I'm not allowed to tell _anyone_. The Judge told me when I was at court. It was either Sarah and my dad took full custody, or Riley would be shipped off to some foster home. I couldn't let that happen, not to her. So I kept my mouth shut."

"But... why couldn't you have custody?" I bite my lip.

Jacob makes a swift motion to the couch behind me, and I sit back down. He does the same thing, and then runs a hand through his short black hair, letting a large sigh escape his lips. "It's a long story," he tells me. "But it goes a little something like this: Mel and I were together. She doesn't live in the reservation; she lives in Port Angeles, which meant we only got to see each other on holidays or weekends, and a few nights after school. I'm not going to say I was in love with her, because I wasn't. I thought I was, but I really wasn't." He pauses. "We were together intimately, too. Only once."

I place a hand on my tummy. "A lot can happen when you only do it once."

"Don't I know it," he says, and then continues with, "Mel wasn't the kind of person that I should have been with. She was in to stuff...drugs and drinking and shit like that. But I was wrapped around her skinny little finger." He shakes his head again, looking at Riley. "When she got pregnant... Well, it sucked. She was doing drugs. Thankfully, though, I convinced her to get clean for nine months and she went to Rehab."

"Rehab," I say. "It must've been difficult."

"It was," he tells me. "Anyway, she had Riley. But then I got arrested when Riley was a week old. Mel went back to the drugs. Child Services found out and took Riley away for a week. It was decided that Mel couldn't look after her because of the drugs and I couldn't because of the arrest. If someone from one of our families didn't come and get custody of Riley, then she would have to go to foster care. Sarah and my dad stepped in and said they'd watch her, because Mel's family didn't even want her to have the baby, let alone."

"Is it permanent?" I ask Jake, wondering.

Jacob sighs again. "Not permanent, but until me or Mel get a good report, she's with my dad and Sarah. I just hope I get a good report before she does, because the thought of Riley staying with Mel and something happening again breaks my heart."

"Something happened before?" I ask. "With Mel?"

Jacob frowns. "Yeah," he sighs. "Mel had Riley the week after she was born while I was out being a badass causing all sorts of trouble on the reservation and in Forks. They were at her parents' house, which wasn't good. Her parents are always gone somewhere – no one ever knows where though. Anyway, Mel put Riley into her basinet, got really high, and passed out. She was passed out cold when I came to see Riley much later that night, and Riley was crying in her basinet. I mean, she was _really_ crying. Red in the face, limbs flailing. Mel had neglected her for almost six hours. If I hadn't of come when I had... who knows what would've happened to Riley. Or to Mel. She was admitted to the hospital for a few nights."

"That's terrible," I say. "She should have known better."

"After she realized what she had done, she was so sorry. But that didn't matter, because no apologies could fix something if a bad thing had happened to Riley."

"I understand."

Jake lets a smile form on his mouth. "Well, we should probably move onto a brighter subject." He chuckles, but it sounds forced and fake and so not like the Jacob I know. "We should go arrange that furniture of yours."

I smile. "We should!"

It took two hours and forty minutes to get all the furniture put together, and then another hour to arrange the furniture in the right positions in the room. But in the end, the baby's room was beautiful, all painted pink and fluffy and bright. A part of me wanted to cry; it was just so nice, and it finally made me feel like I was a step closer to having this baby. Now all I needed to do was decorate, add some odds and ends, and then all it would need was a baby to be complete.

Jake left a little while later, and then it was just me until my parents came home. Now is the time I tell them – now or never. And I figure it's just a matter of time before they find out that Edward is the father, since Esme and Carlisle are likely to contact them. So it's better that they hear it from me than from someone else.

I walk down the stairs, where Renee is making spaghetti sauce over the stove and Charlie is sitting on the table drinking a beer and reading the paper.

"Hey," I say as I take a seat across from Charlie.

"Hey Bella," Renee says. "Did you have a good day with Jacob? He seems like a nice person."

"He is nice," I say with a smile.

"Well, that's good," Renee says and then keeps stirring the sauce.

Charlie, taking a big gulp of beers, says, "You look like you have something on your mind, Bells."

I laugh nervously. I don't know why I am so afraid to tell them that Edward is the father of the baby. I mean, they know I'm pregnant and they accept the fact that I hadn't wanted to tell them who the father was. But I knew Carlisle and Esme would want to speak with my parents regarding the baby, so I have to tell them. Whether I like it or not.

"You won't like it," I say, and I can feel my stomach clenching and a burning sensation filing my eyes. Tears, I think hastily, taking a breath. I wouldn't cry; this was the right thing to do. "You really won't like it."

"Oh." Renee stops stirring and Charlie puts down his paper. Renee takes a seat at the table next to Charlie and I, a concerned look on her face. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not really," I tell her honestly, watching as her face falls, relieved I wasn't in trouble. "It's just... I have to tell you something important. Regarding the baby."

"Is everything all right?" Charlie asked, concerned.

I nod. "Everything's fine," I tell them both with a very small smile. "I just... I want to talk to you. About the father."

"The father," Renee says slowly. "What about him?"

I gulp, and a single tear traces down my face. "I want to tell you who he is."

Both Charlie and Renee's eyes widen. "Okay," Renee says. "Tell us."

"It's..." I take another deep breath, steadying myself. It's now or never, I think. Just do it. "Edward Cullen."

It's silent for what seems like a really long time until Charlie says, "The _doctor's_ boy?"

I nod. "Carlisle Cullen's son. Adopted son, really. But yes."

Charlie runs his hand over his face and Renee shakes her head slowly. "But he seems like... such a put- together young man. I wouldn't think... I wouldn't think he'd be so stubborn as to take advantage of you."

"He didn't take advantage of me – it was consensual. We both were drinking at a party – and I know how you feel about me drinking, and I'm sorry – and things got a little... heavy. We weren't thinking and things went a little farther than expected. He didn't use a condom and then..."

"Then what?" Renee asks softly.

"But then I got pregnant."

Renee nods slowly. "I know; it's not an ideal situation. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone."

Suddenly, Charlie's stands up, and his fists bang on the table, making both me and Renee jump. "I'm going to kill him!"

And, before I can do anything, Charlie is standing up and heading for the door.

By the time we get to the Cullen's mansion, I am crying.

"Dad, you don't have to do this," I beg one last time before Charlie knocks on the door. "Please, don't. Just leave it alone."

Charlie knocks again, loud and long, and ignores whatever I am saying. Renee, who is standing behind me, reaches out to gently put a hand on my arm. I shake her off, too angry and upset to do anything. I knew Charlie would want to talk with Carlisle, Esme and Edward, but I hadn't realized that he would be so... infuriated.

"Just a sec!" A voice – Esme's – comes from inside. The Cullen house looks like it's made of glass, and from the front porch, you can easily see the stairs that lead upstairs, the living room, and the foyer. The kitchen, however, is masked by a wall.

A moment later, the door swings open, and Esme's smile quickly disappears when she realizes that it's us. She smoothes her black pencil shirt and adjusts her baby pink blouse. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Swan," she greets, a smile now forming on her glossy lips. "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually, yes," Charlie says and Esme opens the door, allowing him, myself and Renee to step inside. Esme takes our coats and puts them away, and then guides us into the living room, where I can see Emmett and Edward watching football, eyes glued onto the screen. Rosalie is sitting on the chair, legs curled under her, reading a magazine, while Alice is absently watching the game too. Carlisle walks into the living room when Esme calls him.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Rosalie says with a sly smile, her eyes looking up at me from over her magazine.

"Rose, go to your room," Esme says, and Rose, rolling her eyes, stands up and flicks the magazine onto the floor before huffing upstairs to her room. This commotion caused Edward and Emmett to look over our way, and I can see the look in Edward's eyes, so full of emotion and regret. He stands up quickly, like a lighting bolt.

"Bella," he says quickly. "I wasn't expecting you."

I reach over and place a hand on Charlie's arm before he says anything so I can say, "I know. We dropped over." I wipe another tear from my eye.

"Edward and Bella have told us of the... news. And we would love to talk about it with you. Rationally."

I hear Charlie gulp. "Of course."

Esme and Carlisle lead Charlie, Renee and I into their large dining room, where the table is huge and the scent is inviting. We all sit around: Esme and Carlisle together, Renee and Charlie together, and Edward and I across from each other. The awkwardness radiates like heat.

"It's come to our attention that Edward has fathered Bella's baby," Esme begins. "And we would love to help out financially."

"I don't want your money," I say loudly. "God, don't you understand? I don't want anything from you guys. I just thought the baby should know who her family is, that's all."

"Suffice to say we were shocked when we found out that Edward had fathered the baby," Renee tells them.

"We thought that Edward was raised in a household where rules on sexual behaviour were enforced," Charlie says bitterly. "We were wrong."

"Hey," Edward says snappily. "It takes two to tango, you know."

I feel my face flush. "Maybe Edward and I should excused ourselves while you all discuss..." I say, hoping that this would just make time go quicker.

They nod, waving us off with a flick of their wrists, and Edward and I head away from the dining room.

"Where are we going?" I ask as Edward slips through the back door and out onto a beautiful wooden balcony that overlooks the entire forest. It is dark outside, and small, dim lights provide the only light we have. It illuminates Edward's face in such a way that it makes him look like some kind of god.

"I like to come out here to think," Edward says.

"It's beautiful," I tell him, looking over at the vast area of land and forest, and in the distance, the streets lights and houses. "Really nice."

It's silent. Then Edward says, "We really fucked up, huh?"

"You got that right." The voice wasn't mine, but it was a voice I had been hearing a lot lately – it was Rosalie's.

I looked over, seeing Rosalie's elbows resting on the wooden railing as she looked over at us. It seemed we had disturbed her, and her eyes were both disconcerting and annoyed.

"You know, Rose, you're always around when you really shouldn't be." Edward says, shaking his head at his adopted sister. "We realize we fucked up, and we don't need you telling us non-stop." His tone is irritated and angry. He seems really annoyed with his sister, and the line forming between his brows told me he wasn't in the mood for Rose; he doesn't want her around. They don't seem to have that strong of a relationship.

There is a long silence and Rosalie looks away from the both of us, gazing out at the forest. It seems like an eternity before she breaks it. "Edward," she says, her face softening a small amount. She seems to be holding back just a little. The only way Rosalie has ever looked at me before was with a grimace or with an amused, sick sense of humour playing on her features, but right now, she seems more… human, and slightly vulnerable. "You don't understand."

Edward looks over at his sister, a brow raised. "I don't understand what, Rosalie? I understand that I made a mistake, because God forbid you make a mistake once in a while, right? Mines… unfixable, but a mistake nonetheless."

Rosalie spins around at his bitter and curt words. The anger that had drained from her face is now back. It seems her defence were back up. "You know, Edward, you don't give anyone a chance to say anything anymore without keeping your damn mouth shut. You should try it once in a while."

I see Edward take her words in, along with a big, deep breath. He seems to be trying to stay as calm as he can. "And you're not exactly little Miss Sunshine, Rose." he says, his voice a little softer but still firm. "Would it kill you to keep your commentary to yourself sometimes because I'm sick of hearing it."

Despite the different side of Rosalie I had seen previously, I am sick of listening to them bicker. Edward has the easier end of all this. Yeah, being the father to a baby you don't want is hard, but being the mother, and having to give birth to the baby, and nurture him or her was the real deal breaker whether you wanted it or not. The position I was in was hardly a walk in the park, and I was sick of listening about how bad his life was because of this 'mistake'. "Both of you, stop it." I say, shaking my head. "I'm sick of this, Edward. Neither of you know anything about what I'm going through and you really need to stop and shut up."

Rosalie tears her eyes away from her brother to look at me. She rolls her eyes, and shakes her head. "Bella, I'm glad I'm not in your position, trust me," she says as she looked up toward the empty, starless sky. There is a bitter smile on her lips as she speaks. "I'm glad I didn't get pregnant on a drunken night and the father of my baby isn't someone like my brother, here. Trust me."

Edward, seeming to be taken back at my words, ignores them, keeping his anger pinned on his sister for her own. "Rosalie, shut up. You're so quick to judge. Sometimes I wonder how Emmett and you get along so well when you're both so obviously different. The day you screw up and get knocked up, you better not come to me crying."

Rosalie looks back at Edward, like he just physically attacked her, but that look is quickly replaced by one of rage. She opens her mouth to say something, a retaliation of some sort, but her words drop off and she just shakes her head once more, and turns sharply, entering the house. I'd never seen her so pissed off before.

I don't say anything, and instead just wait for Edward to calm down. He his breathing through his nose, hard, and his hands re gripping the railing so hard I wonder if they will snap. "She," he begins," does not understand what we're going through."

"Neither do you," I point out. "You have no idea what it's like for me. I walk down the halls at school and everyone whispers and calls me names. My parents, as supportive as they are, are disappointed, and I know they've said that, but I can feel it. You... you just want me to give up. I can only imagine what your family thinks of me. I already know what Rose thinks of me – she thinks I'm a slut."

"I think my parents are more disappointed in my choice to not be involved, and that it took me almost seven months to tell them that I got you... pregnant," he says, cringing at the last word like it was a dirty word.

Suddenly the back door opens again, and Emmett walks out, his hands at his sides. His muscular body was clad in a tight blue shirt and his short black hair was glowing in the light. Like Edward was going moments earlier, Emmett is breathing heavily through his nose, chest rising and falling.

"What the fuck did you say to Rose?" he demands.

"Emmett..." Edward says slowly, shaking his head. "Hear me out, bro, I just – "

Emmett cuts Edward off, clearly not having time for whatever Edward was going to say to defend himself. "She just came into our room crying. And I mean sobbing. She told me that you were being mean and yelling at her, and I just can't believe you would – "

"Emmett, you don't even know the story! Stop jumping to these ridiculous conclusions, just because your bitch of a girlfriend says so!"

And that's when the fighting started.

"A bitch, huh? Rose is a bitch?" Emmett says incredulously. "Really. Well, at least I don't go around getting random girls pregnant for the sick pleasure of it."

"It's not like that," Edward says. "And you know it. You know it was an accident, so don't act like you know otherwise. I don't want them to lose my respect."

Emmett says, "You're worried about everyone losing respect for you because of the pregnancy, which is why you didn't tell us in the first place. But trust me, Edward, their respect for you isn't what's tearing the family up."

At this, Edward laughs. "Oh, really? Then what's tearing our family apart then, Emmett, since you're so smart?"

"It's you being a fucking jackass," Emmett says, and I can see Edward flinch at the harsh tone of his voice, his words obviously piercing some sensitive part of his pride. "That's what."

Edward glares and opens his mouth, obviously ready to snap at Emmett with a comeback. But then I took a step forward, raising my hand to gently place it on Edward's chest. That catches him off guard and he shuts his mouth and just looks at me. "Don't fight," I say gently. "You've fought with Rosalie tonight, so you don't need to be fighting with Emmett. We have other things to worry about."

Edward's eyes drop. He knows that I'm right. "Okay," he says, and then goes for the door, gently pushing aside Emmett as he does so.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble in your family," I tell Emmett once Edward is gone. "I've been nothing but trouble."

Emmett sighs deeply, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he says. "It's just... I love Rose, and when I hear that Edward said these things to her... it makes me mad. I can't control myself; I just want to protect her. She's so vulnerable, and no one really knows why. I just want to make her happy."

"I understand," I tell him honestly, feeling bad. Emmett's not a bad person, I realize. "I'm sorry."

He suddenly breaks out into a grin and pats my head. "Nah, it's fine. Everything will work itself out."

I smile and nod, but at this moment, I'm not so sure.

"Let's head inside," Emmett says and then he opens the door and we step back inside, welcomed by the smell of cinnamon and sugar and vanilla.

Our parents didn't really discuss much. Esme and Carlisle had agreed to cover the cost of the hospital, as Carlisle got a discount because he worked there, and they promised to provide us with weekly pay checks to help support the baby. However, they did not force Edward to do anything he didn't want to do, and he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life. So unless Edward changed his mind – which was highly unlikely – I was going to be stuck raising my daughter alone, without the support of Edward, which was something I didn't want but didn't really care about either.

They also told Rose, Alice and Jasper to keep their mouths shut. No one in school needed to know, and both Edward and I were more comfortable keeping this little secret between ourselves and our families for the time being. They all agreed – Rose hastily, of course – and then went off to their own rooms.

That was two months ago. Since then, Edward and I have spoken every now and then, but kept out conversations at school to a bare minimum. Edward still stuck to his guns and didn't want anything to do with the baby, and I guess you can say that I was okay with that.

Our families didn't really talk much after that night at the Cullen's mansion. Sometimes, when I would go Edward's house to talk, Esme would ask me how I was and Carlisle would nod at the progression of my baby bump, which had gotten presumably bigger in the last two months. Rose still kept her cold attitude towards me, for what reason I don't know, but Alice, Emmett and Jasper started to warm up to me slightly, saying hello to me in the hallway or smiling at me whenever I was at their house. But other than that, my contact with the Cullen's were minimum.

Now, I'm sitting in my room, laying on my bed and looking at my ceiling. Contractions started about an hour ago, and I've only had one so far. I didn't tell anyone, in case it was false labour, something that my doctor had gone over with me multiple times. But then another hits, slightly more intense than my first, and lasts about thirty seconds before it leaves again.

I wait for six hours by myself, sitting in my room alone, until my contractions are five minutes apart. A part of me wishes that I had someone – a boyfriend, perhaps – to be here with me and hold my hand so I didn't have to just crunch my face and clench my pillow with each hard contraction. They would hold my hand and whisper in my ear as they smoothed over my hair and rubbed my stomach. They would smile and laugh as I cursed with the pain, and I would yell at them for being so rude, but in the end I would be laughing too.

I had no one.

Finally, I decided to get up to go get my parents. And that's when I feel it.

My water breaks.

**A/N- I want to thank my best friend Becca for helping me with this chapter! Without her, it wouldn't be completed. Please, review!**


	15. Chapter 14: She's Here

**Fourteen: She's Here**

It _hurts_. It feels like someone is trying to rip me apart from the inside, trying to disembowel me. I've never experienced such pain in my life then I am now, almost nine hours into this torture we call labour. My hair is matted with sweat onto my head and the sheets and tangled to my body uncomfortably. Despite the cold weather outside, the hospital room is unusually warm and humid.

"You're going great, sweetheart," Renee coos as I grip the side of the bed as another contraction hits me, hard. "Charlie is downstairs now, calling the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's?" I screech, eyes wide with both the pain of the contraction and the shock. I wasn't ready for this yet. "Please, mom. Stop him. I don't want them here..."

"Good, because they aren't showing up," Charlie says as he enters the room, shaking his head. "I just got off of the phone with Esme, and she told me that Edward doesn't want to be here, and that they aren't going to go behind his back and come here when he doesn't want them to. Sorry."

"I don't care!" I yell. "I just want this damn baby _out_!"

I hear a laugh. When I turn, I see the doctor walking in, clipboard in hand. "Sounds like someone's ready to have a baby," she says, coming over to me and sitting at the foot of my bed. She nods towards Charlie, who takes the hint and leaves, and then proceeds to check and see if I dilated

I decided to let my mother stay in the room with me, if only because I didn't want to me alone. She gripped my hand, a huge smile on her face, as the doctor says, "You're fully dilated and ready to have a baby."

"Hear that, Bells," Renee says sweetly. "A baby."

I gasp in pain as another one hits. The doctor puts my legs in the stirrups and prepares. She pages some nurses, and it isn't long before the entire room is set up and I am about to push. The rest of my life is about to change...

"Okay, Isabella, I can see the baby's head. A couple more hard pushes and the baby should be here."

The doctors words are meant to be soothing, but really, they are just starting to get on my nerves. But I don't say anything, and instead crunch my face as I bear down and push some more, feeling like I'm about to get ripped open.

"Once more, Isabella. Just once. Give me a good one, girl!"

I do as I am told, ignoring Renee, who is crying to loudly that I wondered if Charlie can hear her in the hallway, where he is sitting on a plastic chair, reading a newspaper and drinking the cheap hospital coffee. I wish it could be me waiting, painless.

I push again, the hardest one yet, until I feel a lot of pressure, like someone is pushing onto my stomach. And then I feel release, like a weight being lifted off of my shoulder – or in this case, out of my womb – and suddenly, cries are filling the air.

"It's a girl!" the doctor says, and places the baby onto my stomach before proceeding to wipe her down, getting off all of the blood and mucus, then clearing her nose and mouth with a syringe. "She's beautiful, Isabella. Good job!"

They take the baby away for a moment and weigh her.

"Six pounds, four ounces," the doctor says as she puts the baby into a pink blanket, swaddling her, which also silenced her crying.. "Heartbeat is perfectly normal, and lungs are functioning just right. She's the perfect length and the perfect weight. Congratulations, Isabella."

I hold the baby close to me, feeling the warmth from her tiny, fragile body. Her face, so tiny and pink, looks up at me with beautiful green eyes. Edward's eyes, I realize a second later, but I don't care, because she is just so perfect and beautiful. She has a head full of dark brown hair – my hair.

"Oh, Bella..." Renee says and then stands up to come by my side, looking over my shoulder, just as Charlie walks in, smiling. Despite his anger towards Edward, I knew he would love this baby. And with one look, Charlie's grin breaks wider and he gives me a hug, careful not to hurt the baby.

A nurse, who I recognize as the one who had given me the epidural when I had arrived, comes over with a little plastic baby cot and a clipboard. Her hair is blonde and in a ponytail, and she smiles wildly. "Hello," she says brightly. "We have the birth certificate to fill out. So, of course, the standard questions: What's her name?"

I look down at my baby again, and I smile, just thinking about the wonderful life we will have together. "Grace," I tell her proudly. "Grace Elizabeth Swan."

Grace had fallen asleep so I had put her into the plastic cot, which was now positioned next to my bed. Outside, the sun it out in full force, which I think is so amazing. One of the only days we get sunshine, we get it when my lovely daughter was born. I take it as an omen for a wonderful life together.

Charlie left to go retrieve some things for Grace from our house, and Renee and I sit in the hospital room, Grace asleep next to us, enjoying the warm sunshine that was coming in through the window. Grace, I realize, is stirring a little, so I reach over and scoop her into my arms, watching as her eyes widen as she becomes alert.

"Hi there, Gracie," I say as I rock her gently back and forth. "Enjoying the sun, huh?"

Grace gurgles little baby sounds and yawns, making both Renee and I giggle with delight. I lean back in bed and close my eyes, just enjoying the feel of having Grace in my arms, having skin on skin contact, and not having the barrier of my bell in the way anymore.

"Bella, do you want me to call anyone...?" Renee asks, and I can tell she means the Cullen's.

I open my eyes slowly and nod my head. "Jacob," I say. "Call Jacob Black."

**A/N- The shortest chapter ever, I guess. But I felt like I needed this chapter as a fill-in-the-blank chapter, so I updated! I'll be updating tomorrow sometime, so keep an eye out! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Taking Gracie Home

**Fifteen: Taking Gracie Home**

"Hey there, Bella," Jacob says as he pushes open the heavy hospital door and steps him, a huge smile on his face. Little Riley is in a baby carries attached to Jake's abdomen, and when she sees me, her legs start to kick madly, her face lighting up. Jake laughs and comes to sit next to me on the bed, where I'm holding Grace in my arms, watching and smiling as she lays peacefully.

"Thanks for coming," I tell him. "I didn't know who else would come."

"Have you called your friends?" he asks. "Angela and Eric, right? Why aren't they here."

I sigh, shaking my head sadly. "I don't think they'd like to come. They were both always a little... touchy on the subject of the baby and my pregnancy, so I didn't think they'd come. But I knew you would, Jake. And I thank you for coming, for being a friend."

At this he smiles big and then kisses the top of Riley's head. "Look, Riley," he says, and then reaches over and lets Grace wrap her little hand around his larger finger. "You've got a friend. You're first friend. Her name's..." He looks at me, smiling.

"Grace," I tell them both, even though I know Riley can't understand. "Grace Swan."

"Grace," Jacob says, then to me, he says, " She's beautiful, Bella. Really. Gorgeous eyes."

I look down at Grace's eyes again, those brilliant light green orbs looking up at me expectantly. God, I will do anything for her, come hell or high waters, and it's amazing how much I love her already. All six pounds of her is all mine, and I don't have to worry about sharing her or splitting the holidays with Edward. In a way, that' a good thing. In another way, it isn't.

When Grace starts to cry, I take a pink blanket from the end of the bed and wrap her up into a swaddle. This silences her instantly, as it usually does with babies, and she quiets down to barely a whimper, her bottom lip quivering. I bring her to my face and kiss her cheek lightly.

"Can I hold her?" Jacob asks.

I smile. "Of course," I say.

Jacob takes Riley out of the carries and lays her on the bed next to me, where I reach over and place a hand gently on her stomach so she doesn't roll off the bed. Then Jacob takes Grace from me, ever so gently, and brings her close to his chest. He says, "God, I remember when Riley was this big. She's almost five months now, and she seems so much bigger... She was five pounds when she was born."

"That was tiny," I say.

Jacob shrugs. "Yeah, I guess so. But we fattened her up really quick." He chuckles, and it sounds musical and wonderful, and I drink it all in. He is gently bouncing Grace in his arms, and she enjoys it, snuggling close to his chest, feeling the warmth. Jake chuckles and kisses her forehead.

Then, a second later, he looks up at me. "Welcome to parenthood, Bella."

After two days in the hospital, a series of tests on both myself and Gracie, countless disgusting hospital meals and a breastfeeding tutorial, it is finally ready to go home. I pack my bags and put Grace into her pink car seat, buckling her up and tucking blankets around her body. A pink hat is placed onto her head; one that matches the pink jumpsuit I put on her.

Renee and Charlie are at home. They wanted to come, but I had told them to stay home. I wanted to do this by myself, for some strange, indescribable reason. I didn't want to accept their help, so I grabbed the diaper bag and swung it around my shoulder, then picked up Grace in her carrier and proceeded for the door. I had gotten checked out by the nurse about ten minutes ago, and she said I was free to leave whenever I pleased. And I pleased right now.

I walk down the hall and turn the corner. At the nurses' station, I can see a man, his back turned to me, going over something with one of the nurses, who looks too busy looking at the doctor to be paying attention to what he was saying. And then I realize why; the doctor is Carlisle.

"Hello there, Bella," he says with a smile, coming to stand by my. I turn Grace's carrier so she is facing away from him, so he is unable to see her at all. "I was just going to come and visit."

"No need," I say, my words a little bitter. "I'm just about leave."

"Nonsense." Carlisle drops down on one knee and gently twists the carries so Grace, who is sleeping soundly, is facing him. He breaks into a grin, which I find completely strange, considering he had told Charlie earlier on the phone that he hadn't wanted to betray Edward. "Oh, she's beautiful. Got Edward's eyes. What's her name?"

"Grace," I say, then gulp. "But I don't understand why you would want to see her... and act so nice towards her and me all of a sudden. Charlie told me what you and Esme said on the phone... that you didn't want to betray Edward and be involved with the baby."

Carlisle stands up suddenly, his brows furrowed. "Who said that?"

"Charlie," I say. "My dad."

"I remember talking to your dad on the phone," he tells me. "But we never said that. We said that we would love to be there and wait in the waiting room while you had the baby, but Charlie had said that you didn't want us there... that it was best if we stay home. He said that you didn't want us to see her ever. And I'll admit, that was a little weird, considering you went through the trouble of telling us and your parents that Edward was the. But if those were your wishes, we weren't going to go against what you wanted."

"But that isn't what I wanted..." I say. "Charlie must have..."

"Dr. Cullen, please report to the ER for an emergency! Dr. Cullen to the ER for an emergency!"

Carlisle stands up. "That's my cue," he tells me. "I'll see you around, Bella. Bye, Grace."

I watch as he walks away briskly, heading towards whatever emergency needed his attention. Then I just stand there, looking down the hallway, Grace's car seat in my hand, processing what just happened and what Carlisle had just told me. If what he was saying was true, I need to speak with Charlie right away.

Charlie is sitting at the table when I come through the door with Grace in her pink carrier, wrapped in her pink blanket with her little pink hat. She is asleep, which I take as a good sign, to I head upstairs to Grace's room, where I take her out of her little carrier and put her into the crib. She settles down without fussing and I lean down and kiss her forehead, hoping she will stay asleep for another half an hour so I can have a talk with Charlie.

I walk down the stairs slowly. Renee, who left the hospital an hour before I did to come home and rest, was in her room asleep. I hope Charlie would still be downstairs when I arrive. He is still sitting at the table when I reach the kitchen.

"Everything good with the baby?" he asks as I sit down, looking at me from over his mug of coffee.

I nod. "She's sleeping." My voice is hard and bitter, and probably a lot more intense then I had hoped. Charlie doesn't seem to notice. "But... I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" he asks, and then puts his mug down. He looks at me, and he seems concerned. "It's about the Cullen's. And why you... why you told them I didn't want them there."

When I say this, Charlie sighs, shaking his head. "Bella..."

"No," I say. "No. I spoke with Carlisle this afternoon and he told me that they wanted to be there. Edward didn't want to go, but the rest of them had. Carlisle told me... he told me that you said that I hadn't wanted them there. You... you lied."

"But you told me when I came back into the room that you didn't want anyone there," Charlie says defensively.

"Dad, I was having a _baby_. It hurts, and I was distracted, and I was saying things I didn't mean. Besides, I said that after you were on the phone with Carlisle to tell them that I 'didn't want them there'. God, how could you?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do..."

"It wasn't," I spit back.

"Bella, listen to me. I... I don't like this. I mean, I was never really overjoyed that you were having a baby at your age, but I dealt with it, because I knew everything was going to be fine. But then you told us that Edward was the father... and he told everyone he didn't want anything to do with the baby, and then everything started to go downhill in my perspective. They give us money like we are some kind of stupid charity. They don't care – they're just doing what they think is right."

"Then what are you doing?" I ask, voice loud.

"I'm doing... what I think is right for you. For Grace, too."

"It's not right. You know how I feel about wanting Grace to have the full family that I never had. You know how much I want her to feel loved by the Cullen's. Edward made it choice, and he's sticking by it. Good for him, I guess. But that doesn't mean that the rest of them can't have a relationship with Grace, even if they only see her once every little while." My hands are shaking and my lip is quivering. I will not cry. "So, next time, _back the fuck off._"

And that hits Charlie right in the heart.

I watch his face fall before I head upstairs, just in time for Grace to wake up. I gather her into my arms, put a hat on her head, and then put her back into her carrier with a blanket wrapped around her. Then I take her downstairs, where I pass by Charlie with a cold glare, and head outside into the misty weather.

And then I go to Jake's.

Only to find him in his room, hands in his head, crying. It's weird, because I've seen a boy cry before, except for Edward. And Jacob is sobbing, shoulder's racking, until he sees me standing in his doorway with Grace in her carrier, just looking at him. Then his shoulder stiffen, he wipes his eyes, and then he stands up.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine," Jacob says and then smiles. The smile feels and looks fake. I frown, lips curving down, wanting to help him just like he had helped me so many times before. "Really."

I guide him back to the bed, where we both sit down. I lay Grace's carrier on the floor by the bed and rock it with my foot. "You're not. I can... see it in your eyes, Jacob. You're not okay. So tell me what's wrong, and I'll help you as best as I can."

He shakes his head. "You can't help..."

"I can try."

"Trust me, whatever it is you think you can you can do to help, you can't."

"Jacob, please..."

"Mel..." he begins, then shakes his head, stopping. I urge him to continued and he says, "She got a lawyer. A good lawyer, one of the best. She... she just called to tell me that, and that she will do anything she can to get some form of custody of Riley. I... I can't let that happen. But... we can't afford a lawyer like the one Mel has. No one on the reservation will help, because they don't know Riley is mine. I mean, my parents and Sarah would help, but we're not exactly rich, you know."

"How did Mel afford a lawyer?" I ask.

"God only knows. With her, anything is possible. She has... connections. Big connections, and she knows people who can get a big sum of a cash with the snap of their fingers."

I gulp. "Who's her lawyer?" My mom is a lawyer, and I wonder if maybe Renee knows who Mel's lawyer is. Maybe she can talk whoever the lawyer is and talk them out of defending Mel... even though I know that would be highly unlikely. If Mel has got a lawyer, it's probably someone from a big firm in Seattle, not from the little firm we have here in Forks.

"It's..." Jake stops and shakes his head sadly. "It's your mom. Renee Swan is Mel's lawyer."

**A/N- I had originally planned for this chapter to be much longer, but it's late – or is it early? – and I'm tired, so I'm ending it here and posting it, just for all my loyal readers! So, here is this chapter! I hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Meet Your Daughter

**Sixteen: Meet Your Daughter**

"Oh, no..."

Jake shakes his head sadly before looking up at me. His eyes, still wet and glossy with tears, hold mine tightly, and I don't look away. I can't look away. "It's okay," he tells me softly. "She... she doesn't know. It's just another case to her..."

"I can ask her to back away from it," I tell him, and he only shakes his head more. "Jake, please."

"If the judge thinks that Mel should have custody over Riley, then a lawyer isn't going to stop that. I just... I wish she would realize that Riley is happy being here with me. She loves my dad and Sarah and my mom. My sisters adore her. Taking her away from everything she's ever known for the last six months is... is ridiculous. I mean, I haven't even spoken with Mel since two months ago."

"I'm sorry Jacob," I tell him truthfully, hoping her realizes that I mean it.

He gulps. "I know, and it's alright. I... I guess I have to try to fight alone."

"You won't be alone," I say. "You'll have me, and your parents, and Sarah, and your sisters. You've got support; it's all you need. Besides, no judge in their right mind would ever let Mel take custody of Riley. From what I've heard, she seems unfit to be a mother."

He nods slowly. "Yeah," he says. "Maybe." He clears his throat and shakes his head, turning to face me. "So what brings you this way?"

I sigh. "I just... Charlie and I had an argument. Apparently, Esme and Carlisle had called to see if they could come in to see the baby, and Charlie told them I didn't want them to see her. I mean, I had said that I didn't want anyone to come visit, but I just gave birth, for God's sake! And Charlie knew better."

"Maybe you should just take her to the Cullen's now," Jacob suggests lightly.

"Maybe," is all I can say. I stand up and sigh. "Sorry for having to leave so soon, but I should probably get going." Jacob stands up and hugs me quickly, then I turn around and pick up Grace's carrier. Jake walks me to the door and waves as I drive off.

As soon as I am out of sight from Jacob's house, I pull over and take out my cell phone. I dial a number and place it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi." My voice catches quick in my throat when I realize Edward is the one who answers the phone. I clear my throat a little. "It's... Bella."

I hear the sound of Edward inhaling a gasp. "Bella." A sigh. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I say. "_We're_ fine."

"So...everything went smoothly?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"Mhmm."

"Bella..."

"Don't, Edward. Save it, and talk to me in person. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

And with that, I hang up.

I take Grace in her carrier to the front of the Cullen's house. I knock once, twice, three times until Esme answers. She smiles at me, wearing a baby pink shirt and black slacks, her hair in loose curls around her face. She opens the door without a word and I step in, shutting it behind me.

"Is Edward home?" I ask.

Esme shakes her head. "No... He left with his brother's about ten minutes ago. I didn't know you were coming. Did Edward know you were coming?"

So Edward booked without a word to no one about my visit. That was so very mature of him.

"No," I lie. "He didn't know. I thought I could... surprise him." I pause. "Where is everyone else?"

"Carlisle took the girls to pick up some books from the library," Esme answers. "They should be home soon. But in the mean time... may I?"

I realized she was talking about the baby, who was still in her carries, facing away from Esme. "Of course."

"Let's step into the living room then," Esme says then guides me into the living room. She sits on one end of the couch and I sit on the other. I place Gracie's carried down and then unbuckle her carefully and take her out. I take off her little hat and jacket so she is wearing a cute little flower-printed dress with polka dot leggings underneath. Her hair has a pink bow in it.

"Oh, my..." I can see Esme's eyes start to water. "She's just so beautiful. She looks so much like Edward."

I laugh nervously. "A little too much like him," I say.

Esme's eyes soften even more. "Oh, Bella... I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"No, no, it's okay," I assure her, smiling. Grace's eyes open and she glances around. I prop her up a little. "This is Grace Swan. You can call her Gracie if you want."

"Grace is such a beautiful name," Esme says with a grin. I can tell she is eager to hold Grace, so I say, "Do you want to hold her?"

She looks up and smiles widely. "I would _love_ to!"

I watch as Esme slowly takes Grace from my arms and brings her close to her chest, rocking her back and forth. In her eyes, I can see that she instantly loves Grace so much and would do anything to protect her. I felt a pang in my heart, knowing that she won't have this from her father.

Grace falls asleep on Esme's chest, and Esme smoothes her hair down with her thumb in a constant motion that Grace loves. I smile just as the front door opens and I turn, expecting to see Edward. Instead, I'm met by Rose and Alice, both holding a few books.

Rose looks at the baby in Esme's arms, then glares at me and heads upstairs. Alice places her books on the coffee table and skips over to see the baby. Carlisle follows her.

"Omigod!" Alice exclaims. "She is so cute! What's her name?"

"Grace," I tell her, looking down at my baby in Esme's arms. She's so gentle with Grace that I wonder why she never had kids of her own, and instead just adopted. But it wasn't any of my business. "Grace Elizabeth."

I hear everyone gasp and exchange quick glances at each other, smiles still on their faces. I was going to ask what they were all so perky about, but chose to keep it to myself.

"That's a wonderful name, Bella," Carlisle says, coming to stand at Esme's shoulder, peering down at my bundle of joy in her embrace. "Grace Elizabeth...?"

"Swan," I tell them.

Alice nods. "That's understandable. Edward hadn't really done anything. He's just a sperm donor."

At her comment, I feel myself blush crimson. No one seems to notice; they're all too busy cooing over the baby, who looks up at them with a curious face, making little spit bubbles. For the next forty-five minutes, I sit with the Cullen's and talk, smiling and feeling happy. That is, until Rose comes downstairs and glares at me.

"Excuse me," I say to Esme, Carlisle and Alice, who are playing with Grace on the floor. I get up and follow Rose into the kitchen. She is facing the window above the sink, gripping the marble counter as tightly as se could. "Okay, Rose. What is the problem."

"You." Her voice is hard and clipped, and I wonder what I had done to her to make her hate me so much. She turns, face hard and eyes narrowed, and point in my direction. "Why should _you_ have a baby?"

This catches me off guard, mostly because I don't really understand what she is trying to say. I say, "Why not?"

"Because," she tells me, "you don't deserve one."

I furrow my brows. Now I am really, really confused. "Rosalie, what are you talking about?"

She straightened up, her eyes gleaming. I think she's about to cry. "Why do you get to have a baby? You and Edward aren't in love; you guys don't want to be together. That baby is going to grow up in a broken home because she isn't going to be with two parents who love her. I could provide that for a baby – I love Emmett."

"You... you want to have a baby?" I ask.

Rose gives me a curt not. "I do."

I stammer, "At your age? Now? Rosalie, it's not all fun and games. Taking care of a baby is hard work and you need a lot of support – "

"I can't have kids, Bella. I won't be able to."

I stop. "You... you can't? A doctor told you this?"

She gave me another nod. "I have endometriosis. It makes it really difficult for me to get and maintain pregnant. I would know – I've had miscarriages before. Twice."

"But you're so young..." I shake my head. She was a year older than me, but still so young. "Rose... two miscarriages... that must've been hard."

"You have no idea how hard it was. And it's even harder to watch you have the baby I always wanted. God, I'd do anything to have a baby. Maybe not now, but down the road, in the future. I want children, so badly."

I feel bad for Rose. Now that I have Gracie, I don't know what I would do without her. She is my rock; someone who I know will always be there for me no matter what. To think that Rose would will never have that feeling breaks my heart into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But that's no reason to take your anger out on me. I'm going through _hell_ right now. It's so difficult for me to think that Grace won't have her father around her, because all I want for her is a stable, steady home and environment. But Edward's made it clear that he doesn't want that."

She sighs, nodding her head. "I understand. I'm sorry for causing you grief. Bye." Before I get to protest, she is gone, her back to me. I wait for a few seconds to make sure she is gone upstairs before I walk back into the living room, where I see Carlisle rocking the baby back and forth in his strong, loving embrace.

"Just because Edward doesn't want anything to do with this baby," Carlisle begins, not taking his eyes off of Grace, "doesn't mean that the rest of the family doesn't either. We love her already, Bella. She's beautiful."

I nod. "I understand. I just... it's stupid for me to want Edward to at least acknowledge that she exists, you know? It's hard for me, and it's going to be hard for her to grow up without her biological father around. I wish things were different."

"We all do, Bella," Esme says softly, standing up to come and hug me. I tell myself I'm not going to cry, but that doesn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes, threatening to spill over and make me look like an idiot. I wipe them away anxiously as Alice comes over to hug me.

She smells good, like sweet apples and spices, and I breathe in the comforting smell. "It's going to be okay, Bella, I promise. If you ever need a friend, I'm always going to be around, and you can talk to me about anything and anyone."

I smile despite myself and say, "Thanks, Alice."

She smiles and then gets Grace from Carlisle, coming over and placing her in my arms. Grace automatically curls in my arm, fast asleep, and I smile down at my beautiful daughter. I place a kiss on her forehead and stroke her thick, auburn hair.

I place Grace back in her carrier and put her little pink blanket over her, tucking it around her tiny body. She is still asleep and now sucking on a pacifier that I placed in her mouth. I stand up, wipe my hands, and smile contently down at my daughter.

I'm just about to say something when the front door opens and there is noise everywhere, men's voices filling the house. I note Edward right away.

"Oh, man, that last score was a fake! The ref didn't even know what the hell he was doing!" Emmett, Edward's older brother, says. I hear Edward laugh loudly, but then, suddenly, it's all quiet when Edward realizes that I'm standing there.

"Bella..." he whispered.

I reach down and pick up Grace's carrier, turning my wrist so the carrier wasn't facing Edward. "I was just leaving," I say quickly, in somewhat of a panic. I rush to the door, but Edward is there, and he reached forward and gently grips my forearm, stopping me.

I pull my arm away and glare. "Don't worry, I'm leaving."

Without letting Edward say anything else, I swing the door open and leave, shutting it a little too forcefully behind me. I scramble down the steps, just as the door reopens and closes and Edward is calling my name. "Bella!"

I gently put down Grace in her carrier, and turn to face Edward, taking a few large steps toward him. "What, Edward? What do you want now?"

"Just... stop."

"Why should I? Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

Edward doesn't answer, but instead he shuts his mouth.

"Exactly," I say.

"Just... let me see her," he says. "You didn't even tell me her name."

"It's Grace," I told him. "Grace Elizabeth Swan."

Just like the rest of the Cullen's, when I saw Elizabeth, his eyes widen slightly. "Why Elizabeth?"

I shrug. "I just liked the name, I guess. Why?"

"That was my biological mother's name," Edward. "Elizabeth. Grace Elizabeth. I like it."

"Well, good for you. Not like your opinion really matters, regardless. But thanks for, uh, liking it."

He nod, and then takes a large step forward without letting his gaze go away from mine. Three more steps, and he is in front of me. I sigh, shaking my head, and says "No..." but it doesn't matter because Edward is looking at Grace.

He gently reaches out and places a hand on her belly, just as her eyes open and she looks at him. I expect her to cry, as she always does when she wakes from a nap, but instead she just looks intently at Edward, cocking her little head from side to side as she studies him, his features, and taking in who he is to her: Her father.

"Wow..." Edward whispers, smiling down at Grace. "She's beautiful."

"I know," I say.

"Hi, Grace," Edward says to the baby. "It's um, your daddy. Yeah, your daddy. You're really cute, and beautiful. I hope you don't give your mom a hard time." He laughs at this last part, and then looks at me.

"She's a good baby," I tell him. "Only wakes up once or twice during the night for a feeding, and then she's back to bed."

"Are you breastfeeding?" Edward asks casually, like we were talking about going to a movie or what we had for dinner.

I feel my face flush hot. "That's a little, uh, personal."

He looks at me. "Bella, we've had sex, so I don't really think we can get much more personal."

I feel my cheeks flush crimson, and I nod anyway. "I am," I tell him, "It's better for Grace and it'll help me lose the weight I gained during my pregnancy."

He gestures to my body. "You look great, Bella."

"Um... thanks." I feel uncomfortable but flattered at the same time.

Grace wraps her little hand around Edward's larger finger, and coos in delight. Edward smiles in surprise and runs his thumb over her knuckles, chuckling. When he stands up again and faces me, his smile disappears, and Edward is back to his normal, cocky self.

"I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would be willing to pay money if you need it," he tells me. "I'm sure that your medical bills are sky high."

"Charlie had great insurance," I tell him, even though it's really none of his business. "Besides, I don't want your r your parents money. I'm doing just fine on my own."

He nods. "Are you coming back to school?"

I shrug, looking down at Grace. "I don't know. Maybe. I just... I can't really picture leaving her with a babysitter for six hours a day. After being with her for nine months straight, six hours a day, five days a week just seems too long to be away from her. It's crazy how connected I am to her."

"Well... okay."

And then, without another word to me, Edward stalks back up the steps and goes into the house. I sigh, shake my head, and then head home with Gracie.

When I get home, I am greeted instantly by Charlie. He stops reading his paper and stands up, and apologetic look on his face. He says, "Bella, I'm sorry for what happened at the hospital. I was... I'm just too proud to let them think that I need their help. I don't need their help. We're fine on our own and... I don't know, I guess I just got hung up in the moment and wasn't thinking about what you wanted."

He finishes with a deep breath, waiting for me. "It's okay," I say, and I lay Grace's carrier on the table. She is awake, but silent and just looking around. I hug Charlie, feeling the warmth from his body, and realize how much I love my father. "I guess I was just hormonal. It's fine now." He smiles, knowing that I forgave him. "But, hey, where's mom?"

"Upstairs, getting ready to go to a meeting with a new client. Why?" He seems confused by my question.

I shrug. "I just... I need to talk to her. Watch Grace, will you?"

Charlie beams and hugs me one last time. "Of course," he says, then to Grace he says, "Hello, beautiful girl. How's Grandpa's little angel?"

As I go upstairs, I hear the sound of the blow dryer coming from my parent's room. I stay outside her room for a moment, just watching as she dried her hair. My mother was beautiful, with her blunt hair cut and natural looking makeup, and when she notices me, she smiles.

"Hey there, Bells," she said with a smile. She scoots over on the bed and pats the spot next to her. "Come sit down. You look like something's on your mind."

"There is," I say as she gets up to sprits on her favourite perfume, the one she has been wearing since I was little and reminds me of my childhood. "It's about your new case."

"Oh." She cocks an eyebrow as she lathers her hand in a little lotion. She turns to face me, still looking confused. "What about it? How do you even know about it?"

"I have a good friend who knows about the trial," I said. "It's Jacob Black, mom. He is one of my really good friends and... and your helping Mel take his baby from him."

She stops rubbing her hands together and looks at for sorrowfully. "Oh, Bella. I'm sorry that this case hits home for you..."

I shake my head. "You don't understand. You can't take this case. Taking Riley away from Jacob would be taking her away from the only family she's ever known. Jacob loves her, and his dad and stepmother and sisters all love Riley so much."

"As far as I know, Jacob doesn't have custody of Riley either," Renee tells me.

"But Riley lives with him. It's different. If Mel gets Riley, then she will take her away from Riley's family, the only family she's ever known, and she'll probably take her only God knows where." I'm getting heated on the topic, I can tell.

"But, Bella..."

I cut her off. "How would you feel if Edward all of a sudden wanted to take Grace from me, from us? What if he wanted to take her from the only home she has ever known? How would _you_ feel then?"

"I would fight until I got what I wanted. No one can take Gracie from us, Bella," Renee says, tying to be soothing, but not really getting the point.

"Jacob wishes that he could fight for her. Him and his family... Mom, then don't have much money and can't afford a good lawyer like you. God only knows how Mel got the money she is using to pay you. The apartment she lives in is filthy, according to Jacob."

"I'm really sorry, Bella," Renee frowned. "But this is just too good of a deal to back away from. She is paying me a lot of money. More money than I had ever got before, and it would help us out a lot, especially now that we have another mouth to feed."

"But Mom... You can't do that to him! It's not fair!"

She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I know. Life isn't fair. It's just a simple fact of life. I can't let my personal life – or yours, for that matter - interfere with my work. I'm sorry, I really am. But it's just the way things are."

I sighed. Renee was right. At least I had tried – I hope that was enough for Jacob.

**A/N- I am SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates over the last little while. I'm not going to ramble on with excuses, because it could take up the entire page. All I want to say is that I am committed to getting this story and Together: No Need to be Alone done by January, so I can start something new and exciting. Thank you to those who have stayed by me, even through my lack of updating! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17: Gotta Find Her

**Seventeen: Gotta Find Her**

I want to be mad at my mother, but I know that it will not change things. When I think of someone trying to take Grace away from my, my blood boils. I hate thinking that Mel could just come and snatch Riley away from the only home she's ever known just because my mother is a good lawyer. And I feel bad for Jacob, too, because he can only fight so much, and in the end it may be decided that he never sees his child again, just because of some stupid mistake he's made in the past.

I clear my head of those thoughts by getting a quick shower while Charlie is watching Grace. I lather up my hair and body and think about what Edward said about going back to school. I know that I should… but I can't leave Grace. Maybe I should hire a tutor or do the work at home… but then I'd have no time for my baby. It's weird, I think as I rinse my hair, how a baby can change so much. Before I got pregnant, all I thought about was graduating and getting away from Forks. Maybe I'd go to college in Seattle, or maybe in a different state. But now I can't even figure leaving the comforts of my own house.

I get out of the shower and dry off, my body feeling nice and refreshed. I decide that maybe it would be a good time to settle Grace down for bed, so I go downstairs to get her back from Charlie.

"Hi, Dad," I said, reaching down to get Grace from her basinet, where Charlie had placed her. "I think we're going to head to bed now."

He stops washing the dishes and looks at me. "Already? It isn't even eight o'clock yet, honey." He pauses. "And you had a phone call while you were showering."

Grace fuses a little in my arms, so I gently bounce her up and down. "From?" I asked curiously.

"That Edward boy. He said he wants to talk to you. He left his number…"

I am kind of shocked when Charlie says this, if only because it seems like I had seen Edward not that long ago. What does he have to say to be now? I grab the phone and head upstairs to my room to call Edward in private.

"Hello, Bella," he says as he picks up. "You got my message."

"What do you want?" I snap and Grace wiggles in my arms. "We just spoke not that long ago."

"I know…" he says, trailing off. "But I thought we could meet up for coffee. I have a few things to tell you."

"Edward, I can't just leave Grace. I'm a mother now, and she has needs, and I have to be here for her – "

He cuts me off by saying, "She can come too. I'd love to see her again."

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask softly. "It's not like you."

He inhales a breath. "That's what I want to talk to you about. Meet me at the café in fifteen." And before I even begin to protest, he hangs up.

I know that I don't have any obligations to meet Edward at the café, but for some strange reason, I find myself getting ready. I put on a pair of jeans and a blue button-down shirt, and mouse my curly hair to enhance the curls. I don't bother putting on makeup, because I'm not trying to impress anyone.

Grace is getting tired, so I change her diaper and put on some nice, comfortable pink pajamas. I put her in her carrier, and then put a blanket over her. She falls asleep almost instantly once I give her a pacifier.

Downstairs, Renee and Charlie are putting dishes away together and laughing. Renee stops when she notices me all ready to go out somewhere. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"Edward wants to meet for coffee," I tell her. "And he wants to see Grace."

This confuses both of my parents for a little while because they both always thought that Edward was the bad guy, the one who wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. They didn't realize he was actually being nice for once, but I didn't tell them because a part of me thought that Edward was just putting on a play for his family. He was still a jerk.

"Be careful," Charlie says as he reaches up to put away a glass.

"I will," I tell him before slipping out the door.

The drive over takes a few minutes longer than it would have taken if I didn't have Grace in the back. I always drive more careful when I'm with her, and I guess that's just my motherly instincts kicking in. If anything happened to her because of me, I don't know what I'd do.

The café is warmly lit when I walk in, carrying Grace in her carrier. Outside is dark and rainy, and inside the café is lit with a warm orange light, the smell of cinnamon buns and coffee wafting through the air.

Edward spots me first and calls my name. "Bella!"

I turn and see him sitting in a booth. I go over and place Grace's carrier on the far end of the table, facing towards Edward and I. "Hello," I say.

"Hi," he says, and then turns to look at Grace. "Hi, Gracie."

"You wanted to talk?" I ask, wanting to jump straight into the conversation. Edward nods and clears his throat, flicking his hair to the side with a swing of his head. It reminds me of why I thought he was so cute, but then replace that thought with memories of how mean he was to me when I was pregnant. "So talk."

He takes a breath and looks at me. "I'm sorry," he says.

I raise an eyebrow. "That's it?" I ask.

He shakes his head sadly. "No, that's not everything; it's just the most important one on the list. I really am sorry for being such an asshole to you while you were pregnant with _my_ child. I don't know why I was so terrible… I guess I was scared to be a father, you know? And I figured that if I was a jerk to you, then you… wouldn't let me see the baby, and then all my problems would be solved because I wouldn't have to deal with a baby. But that wasn't the case." He stops to chuckle lightly, shaking his head. "But that wasn't the case, at all, because you came to my house, you wanted me to see her…and when I did… I loved her right away. It was so weird. It was like this instant connection. I knew automatically I'd give my life for her. And I would, Bella. I would die for that little girl right there." He points to Grace, content in her carrier. "And I want to be in her life."

This was what I wanted for the entire time I was pregnant. I wanted Edward to be there with me forever, to love Grace and maybe me. And now here he is. I always thought that if Edward had told me he wanted to be with me and Grace after I had went through hell because of him that I would say no, that he had his chance and he missed it. But now I had this warm, bubbly feeling rise through me from my toes to my head, and I smile without even trying.

"Do you mean that?" I ask him cautiously, afraid of what the answer might be. I can almost picture his friends hiding around the café, waiting for him to say "no" so they could all jump out and laugh at my eagerness. But he just nods with his face solemn.

"Yes," he says

I nod slowly, processing what I was about to say before I actually say it. "You can see her on the weekends."

Edward raises his eyebrows. "Just the weekends?" he asks incredulously. "But then I'd only see her two out of the seven days of the week. That's hardly any time at all."

"Lots of father's only see their kids on the weekends," I argue. "Besides, if you had her all the time, I wouldn't be able to see her."

Edward goes silent for a moment, like he is truly trying to think about what he was going to say next. Then, slowly, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to say it or not, he says, "Why can't we both have her at the same time? There's no reason why you can't come to my house or I can't go to yours. We could go out to dinner or something, bond, and discuss how we'll raise her. Stuff like that. We could get to know each other better and then who knows what that will turn out to be?"

Was her really saying what I thought he was saying? Yes, he was.

I nod. "Okay." Then I add with a second thought, "But people at school…what if they see us?"

He shrugs. "Who cares? Let them gossip and whisper about us. It's really none of their concern. I'm not ashamed of Grace. I'm more ashamed of how I used to act. Seeing her… that little baby…well, it's changed my entire life completely, so quickly."

"I know," I say. "I'm still trying to decide if I think you are being serious of if I think you're full of shit."

"Believe me," he says with a laugh, "I am done with who I used to be. I promise you that."

The night goes on. Edward and I talk about pretty much everything: school, homework, ourselves, each other, Grace, our parents, sports. I'm pretty sure there wasn't a topic we didn't discuss. Before I knew it, it was almost eleven o'clock. The café is pretty much deserted, and outside is completely dark and rainy. It seems like I had just gotten there.

Grace was asleep, and I had her change of clothes and diapers with me, so she was fine to stay for as long as I needed to. I'm not ready to go, and I don't think Edward is too. He's laughing at my jokes, even though I'll admit to them not being as funny as I think, and he's just ordered another extra large coffee, two milk and three sugars. I settled for milk, just because caffeine isn't good for breastfeeding woman., and a sugary scone to keep me awake.

I take a bite of scone. "I can't even imagine – "

But I'm cut off by the sound of the bell from overhead ringing. It catches our attention because for the last hour Edward and I were the only ones in this café. When I look up, I see Jacob looking around the café frantically. When he sees me, he runs over to the table.

He's breathing hard, and his whole body is glimmering with sweat. "Bella!" he says. He reaches down to grab my hand, pulling me up, which wakes Grace and she starts to cry. "I need your help! Come on, we have to go!" He starts to pull me away from the table, but I stick my feet down firmly on the floor.

"Jake! Jake, what's wrong?" I pull my hand from his, which makes him stop. I can see in his eyes how frantic he is.

"It's Riley," he says. He takes a breath. "She's gone."

I furrow my brows. "Gone?" I ask. "Jake, Riley's only a baby. She can't just be gone."

Jake swallows and nods. "I know that," he says. "Let me explain, but I have to do it quickly because I have to find her. I put her upstairs at seven because that's when she likes to go to bed. I was going to bed, and I went to go check in on her as usual. But she's not in her crib!"

"Jake," I say. "No…"

"My parents are in Seattle, because my sisters needed to go dress shopping for a formal, and they won't be back for another two days, so they don't have her. It's Mel. I'm sure it's Mel."

"Did you call the police?" I asked incredulous, panic rising over me. Even just the thought of someone taking Grace gave me goose bumps and shivers. I couldn't imagine actually having to live it.

"Of course!" he says. "They are doing everything they are supposed to be doing, but I want to look for her too. And I want your help."

"Okay," I said. I turn to Edward. "You wanted her, you got her. I'll leave my truck; the door is unlocked, so you can take her car seat base from that when you leave. There's enough stuff in that diaper bag there to last her tonight and tomorrow, and there's also some formula there, so she can drink that. She'll let you know when she's hungry. I have to go."

"Bella, I don't know if I can watch her all by myself right now –"

"You'll do fine," I say, cutting him off. "Good luck, daddy."

And with that, we take off to find Riley

**A/N- Here you go, everybody! Sorry for the wait. I was so swamped with school that I barely had time to do anything at all, let alone write. But school's over and I'm back at writing, so this story WILL be completed very soon! If you have any ideas at all, PM me or review and let me know! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18: That's When I Hear a Click

**Eighteen: That's When I Hear a Click**

I have to admit that I am a little worried about Grace going with Edward, but I know that he is responsible enough, whether what he was saying to me was true or not, to take care of her, because she is another little life. And she has plenty of love when she goes back to the Cullen's. Esme and Carlisle raised a few.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask Jacob as he checks the rear view mirror.

"Out of Forks, that's for sure," Jake replies, switching lanes. "Mel isn't the smartest person out there, but she certainly isn't dumb. She knows that the first place we would have looked for her is her apartment. When I went there – she left the door unlocked, as usual – everything was pretty much gone. Her clothes, her laptop...everything. And she's not stupid enough to stay in Forks, either. I'd say she's at least in Port Angeles for now. She doesn't know Seattle very well."

"Do your parents know?" I ask. I'm full of questions. My mind is spinning.

"My mom is at my house now, just in case Mel shows up. Which is unlikely. I called my dad and stepmom in Seattle. They went there this morning to go shopping for dresses for a formal my sisters are going to. They are on the way back now. Because they are the legal guardians of Riley, they have to stay with the cops."

I nod. "Okay," I say. "Now drive faster."

We get to Port Angeles in what seems like record breaking time. When we pass the sign that says, in big bold letters, "Welcome to Port Angeles!" Jacob just stops and pulls over, putting his head in his hands and taking big, uneven breaths. "I don't know what to do," he says, his voice shaky. "I don't even know where to look..."

I reach over and pat his back with my hand, rubbing it in soothing circles. "It's going to be okay," I say, but even as I say I'm not sure. "We just have to look everywhere."

"But what if I don't find her? What is something terrible happened to her and I'm not there to help her?"

"Hey." I look him dead in the eye. "Don't you even talk like that. She's fine. You'll have her back soon enough. Now, let's go find that girl."

He nods. "Okay," he says. "Let's go."

He starts the car back up and drives on the road, driving a little over the speed limit. We both scan the road we go, looking for her car – a beat up bright blue old Ford – and trying to scoop out as many hotels as possible. We went looking for the cheaper ones first, the ones where Mel was most likely to stay so she didn't have to spend a lot of money. She liked to keep as much money as she could for drug money, Jake told me, and I still couldn't believe she would put drugs in front of her daughter.

Suddenly, as we went are going through a more urban part of Port Angeles, we see it. Well, Jake see's it first. He pulls into the motel so quick that I have to grad the dashboard for support as I'm tossed violently to the right. But I soon steady myself when I see it: the bright blue beat up old Ford parked right in the middle of a deserted parking lot. Mel isn't that smart since she parked it right out in the open where everyone can see. Stupid girl, but I'm glad.

Jake has his phone whipped out, and I'm guessing he's talking to the cops when he says, "The Redford Motel in Port Angeles. We've found her." And then he hangs up and jogs towards the building. I fast walk to try and keep up, but I gave birth not that long ago, so I'm still sore.

Inside, it smells like dust and mildew. With every movement we make, we kick dust around, and I scrunch my nose and try to breathe through my mouth, but it tastes bad and coats my mouth with dust and debris and makes my mouth dry. I imagine what it must be like for little Riley, a baby, and cringe at the thought.

The lady at the reception desk hardly gives us as much as a smile as we go up to her. `She is a bigger lady with tired looking eyes and a droopy mouth – kind of scary, if you ask me. I try not to look at her as Jake says, "I'm looking for a reservation. Her name is Mel."

"Mel?" the lady asks. She looks in the book, thumping to a page. She stops and shakes her head. "Sorry, I've only got one reservation for tonight. A young man named Aaron, was here with his girlfriend and baby I believe. Room seventy-eight on the third floor, but sir, you can't just – "

"Thanks," Jake says, and before the reception lady can finish her sentence, he is gone. He presses the button for the elevator to come down, and when it does, we both get in and head up to the third floor.

When I glance over, Jake is breathing hard, his face red. He is practically running down the hallways, looking at the door. Finally, he spots it: Room seventy-eight. He starts pounding his fist on the door, hard, until someone answers.

Mel answers the door. She looks so tired...but I know she is probably high. When she notices that it's Jake and me, she starts to protest, but Jake just burst on through the door, looking for his daughter.

The boy – who I guess is Aaron – is in the "living room" of the dusty and gross-smelling hotel room. He has long, shaggy brown hair and droopy eyes. His skin looks like white, worn leather, all dry and cracked. He is tall and skinny; awkwardly lanky. He could be good looking... if the drugs hadn't gotten to him. You can tell right away that that's why he looks the way he looks.

He's also holding a bottle of Riley's, which looks dirty and so unsanitary it makes me stomach sick.

Jake doesn't let him even utter a word before he is on top of him, easily pushing him down because of Aaron's smallness. Mel screams, and even I let out a sob of terror when Aaron gives Jake a few good punches to the jaw, making Jake's lip bleed. That's when I notice Riley.

She starts to cry, and I look around, only to find out that she is placed on a thin blanket on the gross floor. The floor is hard and cold, and she is only wearing a little onsie. I'm cold, and I'm wearing a jacket over a cardigan. While Mel attempts – unsuccessfully – to get Jake off of Aaron, I go over and get Riley. I take off my jacket and my cardigan, and then put my jacket back on. Then I wrap Riley in my cardigan and lift her close to my chest, comforting her. That's when I hear the scream.

"Jake! Stop! You're hurting him!"

I realize then that Jake really is hurting Aaron. I go over to Jake, bend down to his level – while trying to dodge flailing limbs – and whisper in his ear, "I've got her, Jake. I've got Riley. She's fine. You have to stop...this won't look good going to court."

That's about all it takes for Jake to get off of Aaron. He stands up and slowly backs up while Mel rushes to Aaron's side, helping him up. Jake is wiping off all the blood from his mouth, where a ring on one of Aaron's fingers had made a long, deep gash that was probably going to require stitches, and I am just holding Riley close to me, trying to shield her away from everything.

"Give me my daughter," Mel says to be. I glance around, trying to figure out what I would do if she attacked me and tried to get Riley back. That's when I see the coffee table, and how there are three lines of a white, powdery substance, a debit card, and a mirror. It made me sick even more than the dirt and slim in the hotel did.

"You heard her," Aaron says, wiping his nose from the blood that was around it. "Give her back the baby, bitch."

Jake was going to go after him again. He goes forward and grabs Aaron's shirt collar, hauling him forward with a fierce pull. That was when I hear a click, and see the shiny, black gun being pressed across Jake's chest.

**A/N- Here's another chapter! Sorry for the cliff-hanger – I just love them so much! But don't worry; I should have another chapter up sometime tonight! I'm really enjoying this story again. Please, review!**


	20. Chapter 19: First Time For Everything

**Nineteen: First Time for Everything**

Edward's Point of View:

I have some basic knowledge on how to care for an infant, but a newborn is a totally different situation. You have to be so careful with their little heads and limbs... just a squeeze too tight and it could really hurt them. As I'm holding Grace, I feel like I am holding a flower: so small and delicate. I'm afraid to move because I don't want to hurt her. Esme and Carlisle just laugh at me.

"You're doing fine," they tease. Esme runs her hand along Grace's smooth hair, something I found myself doing often. She has my auburn hair color, and I smile as I loop my fingers through a curl at the nape of her neck.

Esme says, "I'm proud of you, Edward," and I just look up and smile.

I can't believe I hadn't wanted this. Just holding her feels amazing. But I know that I have this tiny little life totally depending on me, and it's up to me to make sure she gets everything that she needs.

I tell my family goodnight, that I want some alone time with Grace and maybe try to get some sleep. So I take Grace upstairs to my room and put her in the basinet I had bought earlier that day, before going to meet Bella to tell her that I did want to be in Grace's life. She falls asleep quickly, and I lay down on my bed and try to get some shut eye. Just as I close my lids and feel myself going deeper and deeper to sleep, the sound of Grace's cry pierces through the air and I bolt up, alarmed, my heart beating so fast.

I rub my face and look at the clock. Two fifty in the morning. Great.

"This is going to be a lone night," I mumble as I get up to get Grace. I figure she needs a diaper change, so I place a blanket on my bed and lay her on it. I grab a diaper, powder, cream and wipes, and then slowly start to take out her diaper. I'm a guy, but whatever smell came floating into my nose from Grace's diaper was making me gag. Literally.

"God, Grace, how can all this come from such a tiny body?" I ask as I wipe her clean, her little legs flailing about. I gag some more. Then my bedroom door opens.

It's Rose, my sister. She walks over and sits on the bed.

I look at her and say, "What are you doing awake?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's kind of hard to sleep when a baby is crying, and then you gag nonstop. It's not that bad, Edward. Suck it up."

I finish changing her, then put back on a clean onsie that Bella had packed in a diaper bag. Grace starts to settle down, her cries droned out into just a whimper. Right when I think she is about to fall back asleep, she lets out another howl.

"Oh, what now?" I ask. I'm so tired that I can barely see straight. My eyes hurt, for God's sake!

"She's probably hungry," Rose says.

I look at her wide-eyed. "But she ate before she went to bed."

"That was," Rose says, looking at the clock, "like, three hours ago. That girl needs something to eat. Here, give her to me. I'll go downstairs and make her a bottle."

I hand Grace over, who is now screaming at the top of her lungs, her windpipes clearly getting a good workout. Rose takes her and holds her against her body, bouncing her up and down and saying, "Shhh" over and over again. She takes the diaper bag – that's where the formula and bottles are – and then heads downstairs. Grace's cry can no longer be heard.

I groan and throw myself back on the bed. I rub my face with my hands and say, "I can't believe I was going to let Bella do this on her own. Parenting is hard...and this is only my first night!"

Bella's Point of View

The sound of the gun cocking makes shivers run up and down my spine. I freeze, my breath catching in my throat, and just look straight ahead, trying not to move a muscle. Mel is gone quiet, too, and I could tell by the wide-eyed look she has that she wasn't expecting Aaron to pull a gun on Jake. I watch as Jacob looks down at the gun pointed at his chest, then back up and into the eyes of Aaron.

I pray that Jake doesn't say something stupid or react in a bad way and get himself killed. I hope he just puts his hands up and backs away slowly. But even if he did do that, a part of me is thinking that Aaron wouldn't care.

"Aaron, what are you – "Mel begins, but she is cut off my Aaron's yelling.

"Shut up!" he screams. "Everyone just shut up!" He pushed the gun father into Jake's chest, his eyes glazing over, his nose bleeding. Jake doesn't falter. I cannot even picture doing what Jake is doing right now: standing tall, eyes locked on his attacker, not moving a muscle. If someone was holding a gun to my chest, I'd be on my knees begging for my life. "No one – and I mean no one! – ever lays a hand on me! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Jacob doesn't say anything. Instead, he just keeps a steady gaze. I think this is agitating Aaron even more, because he grinds his teeth together and inhales deep breaths through his nose.

That when I hear the sound of sirens, coming closer and closer but still so far away. I pray that they get here before anything happens.

"Put the gun down," comes Jacob's voice, hard as rocks and from between clenched teeth. Aaron looks at him, then at the gun, and laughs.

"Aaron, just listen to him, for Christ's sake!" Mel screams. Suddenly, all that I can hear is screaming, and I just want to be able to snap my fingers and get Riley out of here. "Put the fucking gun down."

"No!" Aaron screams. "I'm sick of people who think they own the fucking universe! Like they are so high and mighty and think they can just come in a rule everyone. I'm sick of it!"

Jake reaches up and puts his hands gingerly on the nose of the gun. He lowers it, his eyes locked on Aaron. "You won't shoot me."

Aaron chuckles at this, thinking it's funny. I don't know why Jake said that. It's like he is asking for trouble. Trouble is just what he is going to get.

Aaron puts both of his hands on the gun and lifts it up, smirking as he did so. "Yeah? Is that what you think? Well..." And I see his finger moving, pressing down on the trigger.

But before he presses the trigger, Mel is running towards him, screaming, "Aaron, don't do this!" but before she can reach him, a trigger is pulled, followed by a yell. I drop down to my knees, still holding Riley – who is awake and crying loudly – and close my eyes tightly as I hear something fall across the room.

"Oh, my God..." That voice is Jacob's.

"What have I done...?" That voice, I realize, is Aaron's.

Which can only mean one thing.

I open my eyes slowly. There, laying on the dirty, carpeted floor of the hotel room is Mel, surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

Hospitals have never been so eerie until now. I always thought of hospitals as a place to go if you wanted good, efficient medical care. I thought of them as places that helped people get better and become the best person they could possibly be. But now, as I sit in the cold plastic chair of the Port Angeles hospital, I feel different. I feel as though hospitals are dirty, filthy places people go when they've had something wrong happen to them. I don't want to be here. I want to be home...with Grace.

Jake can't seem to stand still. Ever since we entered the hospital, he's been pacing up and down the narrow hallway, this terrorized look on his face. He was probably in shock; we all were. Right after Aaron pulled the trigger, and Mel feel to the floor, the police burst through the door. I don't even know what happened after that, because everything was just a blur of cries and screams and people moving quickly...too quickly... They put Mel on a stretcher. I didn't see where she was shot, but I hoped that it wasn't anywhere too serious.

Finally, Jake sits down beside me. Riley, in her little carrier, is sound asleep. "What if she isn't okay?" Jake begins. "I mean, I don't like Mel, but no one deserves to die... She's still Riley's mom... God, Bella, I don't know what to do..."

"It'll be fine," I tell him, though I'm not really sure.

We just sit there in silence for what seems like hours until a doctor comes out. He says, "Jacob Black?"

And Jake stands up, saying, "That's me."

"Mel is looking for Riley," he says, "so you all can go in."

Jake gives the doctor a swift nod, and I force my best half-smile. Jake picks Riley up, leaving the carrier on the floor, and looks at me. I give a reassuring nod. "Let's go," I say.

The doctor says, "Room one hundred and six."

We head in the direction that the doctor points. All the while we are walking, my heart is beating so fast... I try not to seem like I'm scared, but I am. Each footsteps sounds like a bomb exploding. When we reach the room, Jake is scared to open the door.

"Go on," I urge him. "It's okay."

He nods, shifting Riley into his other arm, where she nestles deep into his chest as she looks with wide eyes all around her, and then opens the door with his free hand. Inside, Mel is in the hospital bed, just looking out the window with this solemn look on her face.

When she hears the door open, she turns. "Hi," she says. "He got me." She laughs and shakes her head. I guess that's her way of coping. "Right there." She points to her left shoulder, a few inches away from her neck. "Barely missed an artery."

"We're glad that you're okay," Jake says, walking slowly. He sits in one of the chairs next to her bed, and I take a seat next to him. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Mel doesn't say anything to this; she just reaches over and lets Riley wrap her little finger around hers. She smiles at her daughter. "I never meant to put her in harms way."

Jake's voice was soft, not harsh, when he says, "But you did, Mel. And that's why she should be with me. I believe you when you say you won't do anything to hurt her on purpose, but when you're caught up in drugs and alcohol like you are, you may hurt her. Or someone else might."

"I know," she whispers. I feel like I'm invading a very private, intimate moment between the two of them, and I wonder if I should go. But Jake looks at me and gives me a reassuring nod, so I stay where I am. "But I just... I'm selfish, that's all."

"You're not selfish for wanting to be with your daughter, Mel," Jake tells her. "You're selfish for putting your needs and wants in front of hers. I can give her everything she needs. And I won't deny you visits. You can come see her. I just... I want custody, Mel, and I want what's best for Riley...so I want you to not take me to court to fight."

She looks at Riley for what seems like forever, thinking. Finally she speaks. "I'll see," she says, "maybe we can work something out. But only if I still get to see her."

"You will," Jake assures her. "I promise."

Suddenly, she decides to change the subject. "You shouldn't have provoked Aaron like that. He's not the type of guy to take sarcastic remarks... sarcastically."

"I don't what I was thinking," Jake says. "I really don't."

"You better not pull any moves like that again," Mel warns. "I've taken one bullet for you. That's enough for my lifetime."

"I think it's enough for everyone's lifetime." He laughs. "Do you want to hold Riley?" he asks.

Mel's eyes shoot open excitedly, and she sits up straighter, wincing as she does so. She opens her arms, and Jake carefully places a very content Riley in her arms. "Hey there, girlie," Mel coos to her daughter. "I hope you're going to be a good girl for Daddy."

"She always is," Jake beams proudly. This reminds me of Grace and Edward, and I wonder how Edward is doing with her. I look at the clock. It's almost six in the morning, so surely Edward will be up with her already.

"Excuse," I said. "I'm going to go out and check on Grace."

They nod, and I leave the room, letting the door swing shut behind me. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Edward's number.

"Hello?" answers a very groggy-sounding Edward. In the background, I can hear Grace screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sounds like everything is going...well," I say. She's crying, so at least she's still alive.

"It's going somewhere," Edward grumbles. "She. Won't. Stop. Crying."

I laugh. "Give her the pink pacifier that's in the back pouch of the diaper bag, then put her on your chest and rub her back, or put her on the bed and rub her belly. That will make her stop crying and go to sleep."

I hear Edward rummaging around for a pacifier. "Come here, Gracie... Good girl. Want your pacifier? Mommy says that you love it. Here you go... Good girl!" The crying seizes, and Edward breaths out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"You'll get used to it," I said. "Eventually, the crying doesn't even bother you." I laugh, and so does Edward.

"How's everything?"

"Hectic. I'll explain more when I go to pick Grace up. I'm going to leave now, actually. Renee is on the way to get me."

"I'll be waiting for you," Edward says, his voice smooth, like velvet.

**A/N- Sorry for not updating earlier today, but my family got some bad news. My cousin, who is 17, and his girlfriend, who is 15, had a baby in April. We got news this morning that the baby died in his sleep early this morning. They don't live in the same province as we do, but the news of his death is hitting us all hard. But I'll still be updating. Please review!**

**Rest in peace, Cayden Alec, April 25****th****, 2011 – June 17****th****, 2011! You will be missed, little man. **


End file.
